Orgullo y Vergüenza
by Ryomita-chan
Summary: Han pasado 2 años y las cosas han cambiado, la mayoría de los titulares se gradúan, Ryoga regresa con los Echizen, y Ryoma & Sakuno, bueno ellos ahora son amigos cercanos, pero no solo eso, el orgulloso Echizen se enamora de la vergonzosa Ryuzaki y ella más aún enamorada que nunca. ¿podrán dejar sus diferencias y ser una pareja feliz?
1. Nuevos Entrenamientos

Ryoma se encontraba en la azotea como siempre tratando de liberarse de todos los problemas que conlleva la vida de un adolescente, mientras en otra parte de Seigaku una chica de ojos carmesí buscaba a su mejor amigo por toda la escuela

-Ryoma, ¿donde estas?-se cuestionaba la chica-¡Ah! de seguro esta ahí ¿como no me di cuenta antes?

El ya estaba a punto de dormirse hasta que escucho pasos que se hacían más fuertes a medida que se acercaban, decidió sentarse para ver quien era. Cuando logro ver su larga cabellera castaña supo de quien de trataba, esa chica que lograba alegrarle el día con solo y su cálida sonrisa estaba parada frente a el.

-Así que estabas aquí-decía saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si-te he buscado por toda la escuela.

-Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki respondiendo indiferente volviendo a recostarse.

-Ya deja de llamarme así, Ryoma-crusandose de brazos para demostrar su enojo-te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre, que por sino lo recuerdas es Sakuno.

-Si, si Sakuno lo que digas-volviendo a sentarse para verla a esos ojos que eran su perdición. Sin apartar la vista Sakuno se acercaba para sentarse a su lado.

Ella sentía que se perdía en esos ámbares, sintiendo como su pulso aumentaba gradualmente mientras afloraba el amor que tenia por el desde ya hace dos años. Ya estaban en 3º y pronto se graduarían, pero aun no tenia la confianza para declararse aun así pudo acercarse lo suficiente como para ser su amiga teniendo en cuenta que era un puesto muy difícil de llevar ya que el club de fans que organizaba Tomoka estaba en su contra.

El por su parte la miraba penetrantemente con deseo, desde hace tiempo acepto que estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquel ángel que se encontraba frente a el ¿porque aun no se lo había dicho? simple, su orgullo, si su maldito orgullo le impedía ir tras una mujer, nunca. Si, había tenido barias novias antes pero ellas lo buscaban a el no el a ellas, así que pronto decidiría como revelar lo que sentía por ella "_pronto lograre que te quedes solo conmigo, así todo el Seigaku sabrá que eres mía, solo mía" _ante este pensamiento se río de si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza queriendo que esos pensamientos se alejaran.

-¿Que sucede?¿De que te ríes?-pregunto preocupada no era normal que de la nada sonriera, pocas beses lo hacia, cuando estaban solos lo hacia pero por alguna cosa que ella había hecho pero esta ves no hizo nada.

-Nada-volviendo a mirarla fijamente-solo que tienes unos muy lindos ojos-esa frase salio de la nada sin que el pudiera detenerla. No se dio cuenta de que tanto había perturbado a su amiga asta que vio el mayúsculo sonrojo que esta llevaba en sus mejillas-L-lo siento... yo no..

-N-no, no pasa nada

-¡Ah! Sakuno, ¿por que me buscabas?-recordando que ella lo había estado buscando tan desesperadamente.

-¡Cierto! Mi abuela tiene medico y como no hay supervisor se suspendieron los entrenamientos.

-Si solo era eso-recostándose y serrando los ojo para dormir-no era necesario que me buscaras por todas partes .

-No, yo solo te buscaba para pedirte un favor.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-¿Podrías ayudarme a entrenar? así como cuando estábamos en 1º

-Para que, si ya eres titular.

-si, pero sigo siendo torpe y aunque soy titular siento que en el próximo torneo interno ya quedare afuera.

-Bueno, el domingo en la mañana paso a buscarte.

-¡Si, gracias Ryoma-kun!-con la emoción se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla, se detuvo en la puerta a ultimo momento para darle un último aviso-. Una última cosa, deberías dejar de saltarte las clases aunque vallas a ser tenista no significa que tengas que dejar los estudios de lado. Nos vemos.

Sakuno estaba tan concentrada en regañar al chico por sus accione que no se dio cuenta como había quedado este después de ese sorpresivo beso. Aunque actuó de manera indiferente, el ya se había sonrojado y acelerado su pulso por los nervios repentinos que le causaba la chica de ojos carmesí , la cual se encontraba inmensamente feliz cosa que su mejor amiga Tomoka que al darse cuenta no dejo pasar esta oportunidad.

-Oye Saku-chan, ¿que es lo que te tiene de tan buen humor?-pregunto Tomoka al ver a su amiga regresar tan sonriente.

-¿Eh? Nada, ¿porque lo dices?

-Por esa sonrisa que tienes, más aún que bienes de hablar con Ryoma-sama

-¿Que ya no puedo sonreír? Además que haya hablado con Ryoma no significa nada.

-Si es posible-Sakuno ya sonreía aliviada de que no preguntaba mas-pero...

-¿Pero?-pregunta muy confundida

-Acabas de inculparte al decir su nombre sin honorifico, cosa que usabas asta no hace mucho.

-Eso es porque somos amigos, es algo normal.

-¿Y a mi porque no me sacas el honorifico?

-Por que tu apodo sin el honorifico no tendría sentido Tomo-chan.

-Uh, tienes razón-dijo con pesar-pero aún así se que hay algo que te traes entre manos.

-Lo que tu digas-respondió ya resignada porque sabia que si ella comenzaba, no paraba.

Aun asi estaba tranquila, era viernes por lo que tendría que esperar hasta el lunes, así que si mantenía los pensamientos de Tomoka lejos de ella, estaria tranquila para entrenar con Ryoma el domingo, asi que estaba feliz.

Ella pensaba que al pasar tiempo juntos con la confianza que se tienen , los entrenamientos serian distintos a los que estaba acostumbrados de un tiempo atrás, y tal vez, solo tal vez, tendría el valor para declararse y poder dejar esa enorme mochila, la cual estaba condenada a cargar desde el primer día que lo vio y que cada día aumentaba su peso , más aun cuando se volvió su amiga.

Despues de una larga caminata hasta la casa de Sakuno se despidieron. Cuando Sakuno estaba a punto de entrar su mejor amiga la llama.

-Hey Sakuno ¿tienes planes para el domingo? pensé que podríamos ir de compras el domingo

_¿Domingo?¿este domingo? oh no, piensa Saku piensa _se decía a si misma-n-no puedo, t-tengo reunión familiar-_¡¿Que?! ¿en que estas pensando?_-lo siento Tomo-chan

-Bueno, otro día será. Ok, nos vemos

-Nos vemos-_ah... eso estuvo serca _-¡Ah!... que cansancio tengo-dijo desperezándose-voy a relajarme lo todo lo posible para ver a Ryoma-kun.

* * *

Ya se encontraba en casa, regreso directo de la escuela, tomo un baño, ahora se encontraba en su cama, cualquiera pensaría que estaba durmiendo, hasta él mismo lo haría , pero no, estaba despierto y todo gracias a lo que había sucedido en la tarde cuando Sakuno fue a buscarlo, el beso y el entrenamiento los domingos, la única cosa que lo haría levantarse temprano un fin de semana y más aún si era con Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-Hm.. quien lo diría.. Sakuno Ryuzaki-dijo en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara.

-Hmp, quien lo diría digo yo-al escuchar esas palabras se dio vuelta abruptamente para ver a su padre parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Viejo, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Yo solo pasaba por aquí, que tu hables fuerte no es mi problema.

-1º yo no hablo fuerte, 2º la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que no deberías entrar y 3o sal y déjame tranquilo.

-Hey. hey, hey, deberías de respetar a tu padre, chiquillo malcriado- y con eso último se fue.

Sin la molestia de su padre, Ryoma, siguió pensando en su día y son ese pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormido.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer fic soy nueva en esto pero no escribiendo solo tengo q esperar a la inspiración, por lo q puedo tener tanto caps largos, demasiado largos o cortos, asi q espero q les guste segun los reviews sigo asi q no vemos bs!


	2. Domingo

-Ma... no encuentro nada, justo hoy tenia que pasarme-decía una desesperada Sakuno-!¡Abuela! ¡¿No viste mi blusa blanca y rosada?!

-¡Esta en el estante del baño!-respondía esta desde abajo mientras hacia el desayuno.

-¡Gracias!

-Me pregunto por que tanto preparativo, mas aún, un domingo por la mañana ¡Sakuno!

-¿Que?, ¿Que sucede?

-¿Que es lo que te tiene tan atareada como para producirte de esa manera?

-N-nada ¿porque tendría que pasar algo?

-No, por nada solo que todo este cambio repentino tiene algo escondido.

-No, no tiene nada escondido, solo que una mujer tiene que sentirse y verse linda para estar bien con una misma.

-O para estar bien frente a alguien.

-¡A-abuela! ¿Como puedes decir eso?

-Así como lo oyes, bien ve a sentarte en la mesa que el desayuno esta listo.

Así pasaron al comedor para tomar el de desayuno juntas, todo tranquilo, bueno no tan tranquilo, Sakuno lo aparentaba bien pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa ¿como se supone que iba a ir a practicar con Ryoma si su abuela estaba al pendiente de lo que hacia? ¡_Ya se!, será mejor que le mando un mensaje para que nos encontremos allá_ pensaba Sakuno para liberarse de su abuela.

-¿Que es lo que haces con el celular en la mesa Sakuno?-pregunto enojada su abuela ya que estaba rompiendo una de las reglas de la casa.

-¿Eh? Nada solo que iba a encontrarme con una amiga para entrenar-dijo con nerviosismo-, voy a buscar mis raquetas.

-Esta niña si se trae algo entre manos, hm, lo veré después.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0**

Aún estaba dormido, cansado por jugar contra su hermano hasta altas horas de la noche, despertó por el sonido de un celular, pronunciando una maldición indescifrable sacó el brazo para callar el maldito sonido. Al verlo se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de Sakuno que decía así:

_Hola Ryoma-kun, _

_mejor nos encontramos en las canchas de tenis _

_callejero a las 10.30. _

_Nos vemos._

_Sakuno_

-Cierto, el entrenamiento con Sakuno. Pero ¿que hora es?...-dice un muy adormilado Ryoma sentándose en la cama hasta que se percata de la hora que es-10.15 y dijo 10.30... ¡Me quede dormido!

Y sin más se levanto y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomo su inseparable gorra, el bolso con las raquetas y habría salido si no fuera por...

-¿Adonde vas tan apurado, ne chibizuke?-escucho decir a sus espaldas, _no, por favor no_- ¿ne, me escuchaste?, ¿adonde te diriges con tanta prisa?

-No es algo que te interese, Ryoga.

-Tienes las raquetas, ¿vas a entrenar?

-Descubriste América-responde sarcásticamente ya harto de la sus múltiples preguntas.

-Bien entonces voy contigo-dándose vuelta para buscar su bolso.

-¡No!-ya exasperado de que su aniki tratara de meterse en su vida desde que había regresado, salió lo más rápido para que su hermano no lo siguiera y para llegar lo más tempranamente posible.

-¿A donde crees que haya ido?, viejo

-No tengo idea, aunque podría ir a ver a alguna chica-dice el samurai saliendo de su escondite y parándose a la par de su hijo-¡¿y a quien le llamas viejo?!

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Ryoma ya llegaba sin mucho tiempo de retraso, es más llagaba un tanto temprano, bueno casi temprano si no hubiera sido por chocar torpemente con alguien que iba en sentido contrario.

-Lo siento/Ten mas cuidado-dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero al percatarse de la voz del otro se miran.

-Sa-Sakuno-susurra Ryoma, _que linda que se ve hoy más que de costumbre_

-R-Ryoma-kun-susurra Sakuno, ¿_porque se queda mirándome tan fijamente?, espera, ¿se esta sonrojando?_ Ryoma al darse cuenta de su notable sonrojo, desvía la mirada parándose y extendiéndole la mano.

-Vamos, o quieres quedarte todo el día ahí sentada.

-S-si-toma su mano para levantarse, pero cuando lo hace Ryoma tira muy fuerte y la atrae junto a él.

Se quedan mirándose el uno al otro y notando la poca distancia que había entre los dos, _que piel suave y tersa,_ piensa Ryoma sintiendo la mano de ella entrelazada con la suya, _me pregunto si sus labios serán igual de suaves y el sabor que ellos guardan,_ mirándola penetrantemente con deseo. _¿Porque se comporta de esta manera? Oh Dios me esta acariciando la mano, pero de seguro es por instinto o algo, el solo me ve como una amiga o peor, algo molesto por lo que tiene que preocuparse._ Ante tal pensamiento baja la mirada pero Ryoma la toma de la mejilla y hace que la mire, estaba acercándose poco a poco hasta que suena el celular de él en el último momento. Enojado por que le cortaron el momento y para peor suerte era su querido aniki Ryoga.

-¿Que quieres?

-_Oye ¿que clase de respuesta es esa para tu único hermanito?_

-Habla.

-_Bueno, tampoco es para que te enojes de esa manera, ni que te hubiera cortado el mejor momento de tu vida._

-Adiós.

_-No, no, no, no, no me cortes-dice con desesperación._

-Entonces habla

_-¿Donde se supone que guarda las cacerolas mamá? Quiero hac..._-Ryoma al ver perdida de tiempo que es su hermano le corta y se dirige hacia Sakuno.

-¿Paso algo malo?-le pregunta al ver la cara de pocos amigos que traía.

-El estúpido de Ryoga y sus estúpidas llamadas.

-¿Ryoga-kun? Cierto dijiste que vendría ¿cuando llego?

-Anoche, solo para arruinarme el fin de semana

-Aún no lo perdonas ¿verdad?

-Y no lo voy a hacer-pronuncia con enojo yendo hacia la entrada de las canchas-, vamos que se nos hace tarde

-Si-_me pregunto porque no lo perdona si es su único hermano, aunque no sea de sangre lo sigue siendo le guste o no._

Al entrar Ryoma, la mando a practicar contra la pared para poder ver sus imperfecciones y poder sacar apuntes.

-¿Apuntes?-preguntó una confundida Sakuno

-Si, Inui-sempai me acostumbro, además te ayudará para cuando entrenes sola.

-OK

Sakuno comenzó a practicar contra la pared, concentrada en la pelota y ella, olvidándose por completo de Ryoma, cosa que él no pudo hacer, sino que todo lo contrario no podía apartar la mirada de la chica que se encontraba en frente suyo. Cada movimiento que esta hacia era fielmente vigilado defecto o virtud, lo único que lo hizo despertar fue la pelota que ella no pudo alcanzar y se dirigía hacia él, pero gracias a sus reflejos pudo detenerla ante de que llegara a golpearle.

-Lo siento Ryoma-kun, no me dí cuenta que no llegaría.

-No te preocupes-le entrega la pelota-ve y sigue.

-¿Pudiste sacar algún dato?

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió por la pregunta y darse cuenta de que no había sacado nada-Hm… si... pero aún me faltan algunos, ve y sigue

Si.

_Me salve por poco, será mejor que empiece__ con esto antes de que sea tarde._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o

Tomoka iba tranquilamente caminando por la calle con su feliz novio Horio, con el paso del tiempo ellos habían arreglado sus diferencias y comenzado un noviazgo.

-Vamos Horio, queiro llegar temprano a casa.

-Dices eso por que no tienes que llevar tosa esta cantidad de cajas-respondía este con una pila de cajas, las cuales apenas lo dejaban ver.

-Oh, mira estamos cerca de la casa de Sakuno.

-Por favor no.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Eh? No, solo ¿no era que Ryuzaki tenia una reunión familiar?

-Si, pero eso no significa que pueda escapar, vamos-y comienza a correr.

-¿Porque a mi?

Por otro lado estaba Sumire tranquila en su casa, acababa de terminar con la limpieza dominical por lo tanto se iba a dedicar a mirar un poco de televisión cuando en eso llaman a la puerta.

-Me pregunto quien será. Hola Tomoka, Horio ¿buscan a Sakuno?

-Así es, espero no haber llegado en un momento inoportuno.

-¿Inoportuno? Para nada solo que ella no esta.

-¿No esta?

-¿Y la reunión familiar?-pregunta Horio entrando en la conversación.

-¿Reunión familiar?, A si la reunión familiar, si ella esta allá, y ustedes si sabían de eso porque vinieron hasta aquí?

-Por que si era acá, tal vez hubiera podido venir con nosotros, espere, ¿porque usted no esta en la reunión?

-¿Yo? Y-yo pues... me sentía mal, eso.

-¿Entonces porque Sakuno no esta con usted?, su nieta no es de las que no se preocupan por nadie.

-Si era un simple dolor de cabeza que exagere, la reunión de este año es en la casa de uno de los tíos de Sakuno que no me caen bien, pero la pequeña quería ver a unos primos, tu sabes lo terca que puede ser a beses.

-Si es cierto. Bueno nos vemos Ryuzaki-sensei.

-Nos vemos- cierra la puerta y queda pensativa mirando a la nada-con que reunión familiar ¿eh?, cuando regrese espero que me de una respuesta coherente.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Bien, Sakuno aquí va-decía Ryoma antes de hacer un saque.

Hacia un rato estaban peloteando entre los dos, Ryoma le había encontrado varios defectos los cuales podía jurar haber solucionado la primera vez que entrenaron juntos.

-Lo siento, Ryoma-kun-decía Sakuno después de perder una pelota.

-Esta bien, ha un saque sencillo.

-Si-ella acata sus ordenes y hace el saque, Ryoma corre para devolverla pero en bes de pegarlo con la raqueta, la toma con su mano libre-¿que sucede?

-Nunca vas a tener un saque potente aunque le pegues con toda la fuerza del mundo si no mejoras tu postura.

-¿Mi postura?

-Si, trata de cerrar un poco y flexionar más tus piernas, tirar mas alto la pelota y estirar más tu brazo así en el momento de golpear te impulsas con tus piernas que será mas fácil si la flexionas como te digo.

-Ok, lo intentare-lo hace-¿y bien?

-No.

Otra vez

-No.

Otra vez

-Pero no me sale, ¿como hago?

-Flexiona tus piernas y estira tu brazo.

Lo intenta, no lo logra y frustrada se niega a seguir con el entrenamiento.

-Ya esta no me sale, soy pésima-haciendo berrinche como una niña pequeña sentándose en el medio de la cancha e inflando las mejillas.

-¿No debería ser yo el que este enojado?

-¡No!

-Vamos no es tan difícil.

-Lo dices porque tu practicas desde que aprendiste a caminar.

-Y tu abuela es entrenadora, deberías de saber como hacer un simple saque.

-Si. Pero yo no soy mi abuela.

-Lo se-se acerca saltando sobre la red y le estira la mano-levantate, te ayudo-Sakuno como buena alumna (a regañadientes) obedeció.

Hizo que se parara y se coloco de tras de ella para ayudarla en su postura.

-Endereza tu cadera así-decía Ryoma mientras la sujetaba por la cintura y la acomodaba.

-Tu nunca dijiste nada sobre mi cadera-responde esta con miedo de verle a los ojos y que notara su sonrojo, _Oh Dios no lo creo, tener a Ryoma tan cerca, _pensaba la inocente Sakuno, pero Ryoma tampoco se quedaba atras,_ Su cintura es tan delgada y delicada, es como una muñeca de porcelana que se puede romper con apenas solo un toque, Dios en que estoy pensando, solo pido que no se de vuelta, que no se devuelta._

-Por qué no me di cuenta hasta que te vi de cerca-le susurro delicadamente en el oído los que hizo que su sonrojo aumentara. Ryoma en realidad no quería decírselo de esa manera, pero al tenerla tan cerca no pudo evitarlo.

-B-bueno ¿s-seguimos?

-S-si, cierra las pierna hasta ahí-acomodando el pie de ella con el suyo-estira más el brezo ahí-se aleja-bien, solo recuerda flexiona las rodillas.

-¿Así?

-Si

-Bien aquí voy-entonces lo intenta y esta vez si le salió como debería-¡Si!¿Ryoma viste eso?

-Si, te dije que no era difícil.

-Después de que me ayudaras no lo fue.

-Debería de sacar provecho de todo esto.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A alguna recompensa por tener que soportar a una chica tan torpe como tu.

-¡Hey!, bueno yo ya tengo tu recompensa.

-¿Que?-no termino de hacer la pregunta cuando Sakuno ya se acerba a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Ni ella sabia de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo, solo se le ocurrió y lo hizo.

-Gracias por todo Ryoma-kun.

-No era necesario, por ti lo haría gratis, siempre-termina de decirlo en un susurro.

-R-ryoma...-también en in susuro.

Aun estaban cerca Sakuno lo sujetaba por el cuello y él le había correspondido tomándola de la cintura, era si estuvieran a punto de...


	3. Rencores y Raresas

Aun estaban cerca Sakuno lo sujetaba por el cuello y él le había correspondido tomándola de la cintura, era si estuvieran a punto de besarse.., pero Ryoma se da cuenta de que Sakuno esta muy roja como para ser un simple sonrojo, ademas seguía agitada no era posible solo era un simple saque no era para que se agitara, no de esa manera.

-¿Estas bien?-dejando escuchar su preocupación-estas muy roja y agitada.

-Si, solo un poco...-no pudo terminar la oración cuando cae desmayada en los brazos de su príncipe.

-¡Sakuno!, debe ser por todo el esfuerzo y el calor-la carga en sus brazos acurrucandola en su pecho y la recuesta en una de las bancas que se encuentran a los lados de las canchas, la tapa con su campera mientras él se dedica a recoger las cosas para así irse.

Cuando ella despierta se percata de en que situación en la que se encuentra se levanta extrañada.

-Hasta que despiertas-dice Ryoma llegando con un par de Pontas.

-Que, ¿que paso? ¿porque estoy así recostada?.

-Te desmayaste, fue por mucho esfuerzo físico sin mucho descanso, ten te ayudara a terminar de bajar la temperatura-entregándole una Ponta.

-Gracias, siento haberte ocasionado problemas.

-No es nada ya era hora de que nos fuéramos, así que termina eso que te llevo a casa.

-Si..

Sakuno termina la Ponta y se en caminan a su cas. En el camino no cruzaron palabra alguna, estaban en medio de un silencio que no se podía definir, no era el típico que aunque no hablaran lindo y tranquilo, tampoco era el incomodo que les rodeaba cuando recién se conocieron, por lo que es extraño de explicar, pero para ellos no era extraño, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que de cierta forma se conectaban.

Sakuno se sentía avergonzada por haberse desmayado en medio de la practica y recordando lo que había sucedido antes de eso sobre el casi beso y ante ese pensamiento se sonroja pero no es percibido por su acompañante por la simple razón de estar sumido sus pensamientos. Este aun pensaba en los momentos en que estuvo a punto de robarle un beso, cuando se encontraron y Ryoga llamó para arruinar el momento y el de no hace mucho, y al percatarse de que en un solo día lo había intentado dos veces, ¿cuantas veces más lo habría intentado sin darse cuenta? Ante tal cosa se pregunta si fue demasiado obvio, por suerte sus sempais se graduaron sino tanto Eiji como Momo estarían encima de él molestandolo con el tema, hablando de eso ya ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que vio a sus sempais y ante tal pensamiento sonríe.

-¿Que es tan divertido?-hacía un rato que había salido de sus pensamientos y lo vio sonreír-,pregunto, si se puede saber.

-Nada, solo recordaba que paso mucho tiempo desde que vimos a los sempais por ultima vez.

-Si, estamos terminando el año por lo que deben estar con los exámenes finales, igual que nosotros.

-Si, bueno llegamos.

-Si, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos-y se saludan con un beso "en la mejilla" iba a ser así solo que se dejo llevar y termino siendo en la comisura de los labios, y tras este pequeño saludo se va.

Sakuno entra, estaba cansada e iba a tomar un baño para comer y tomar una linda siesta cuando...

-Hasta que regresas-escucho a sus espaldas.

-A-abuela.

-¿Me puedes explicar todo lo que sucedió hoy?

-¿Como con "lo que sucedió hoy"?

-Me dijiste que te ibas a practicar con una amiga y a Tomoka le dijiste que tendrías una reunión familiar. Explica.

-Bueno... con la amiga que fui a practicar Tomoka se lleva mal y para que no se enojara le dije eso.

-Ok, ve y bañate rápido que el almuerzo ya esta casi listo.

-Si.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o**

Estaba llegando su casa tranquilo sin saber que seria lo que le esperaba por parte de su hermano y su padre. Llegó lo más bien, logro pasar por la sala, saludo a su madre que se encontraba en la cocina, y luego subió las escaleras y en la sima de esta se encontraban sus dos más grandes karmas Ryoga y Nanjiroh Echizen.

-Déjenme pasar-ordeno al ver que ninguno se movía.

-¿Cuales son las palabras mágicas?-preguntaba Ryoga.

-Muévete.

-Hey, que manera es esa de hablarle a tu hermano-intervino el samurai

-Tu eres el menos indicado para hablar de modales; así que déjenme pasar.

-No hasta que nos digas a donde fuiste tan apurado chibuzuke.

-No es algo de su incumbencia.

-Ha.. tal vez fue a ver a alguna chica.

-¿A quien tienes en mente, ne viejo?

-Tal vez a la nieta de Sumire-sensei

-Déjense de estupideces y déjenme pasar-dice Ryoma ya desesperado de que se entrometan en su vida.

-¡No!-dicen a unisono.

Ryoma forcejea para que lo dejen pasar, estaba cansado solo quería dejar las raquetas, tomar un baño y dormir hasta que lo llamen para comer, pero el mundo estaba empecinado en no dejarlo tranquilo. Entre tanto forcejeo Ryoma resbala en el último escalón de la escalera, trastabillo y cuando estuvo a punto de caer se sostuvo de el barandal.

-¡¿Que se supone que que están haciendo?!-Rinko, la mamá de Ryoma, al escuchar tanto escándalo fue a ver que pasaba-Ryoma, ¿estas bien?

-Si-responde felizmente ya que si su madre está lo dejarían pasar de una vez.

-¿Ustedes dos no se dan cuenta que acaba de llegar de entrenar? Lo mas probable es que lo único que quiera es tomar un baño y dormir, ve hijo yo te llamo para el almuerzo que va a demorar un poco por el desastre que hizo tu hermano.

-Si-pasa entre los dos y les dedica una de sus típicas sonrisas orgullosas.

Siguiendo las ordenes de su madre fue directo a dejar las raquetas e ir rápidamente a tomar un baño. Cuando ya estuvo en su cuarto se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido en el día.

FLASH BACK

-Aún no lo perdonas ¿verdad?

-Y no lo voy a hacer-pronuncia con enojo yendo hacia la entrada de las canchas-, vamos que se nos hace tarde

FIN FLASH BACK

-No lo haré, no perdonare a Ryoga aunque de eso dependa mi vida.

Lo que no se esperaba es que su hermano lo estaría escuchando detrás de la puerta, iba a molestarlo un poco mas cuando lo escucho, así que desistió y se dirigió a la sala.

-Aún no me perdona-dice sentandoce en la mesa de la cocina.

-Ya se le pasara-responde Nanjiroh jugando con Karupin.

-No lo creo, aún esta muy resentido.

-Le costara, sabes que es muy orgulloso y no dará el brazo a torcer fácilmente, pero lo hará-responde Rinko mientras cocinaba.

-Solo dile que lo sientes y todo estará bien.

-Como se nota que no conoces a tu hijo Nanjiroh, sabes muy bien que es tan orgulloso como tu y no dará el brazo a torcer.

-¿Quien es tan orgulloso como el viejo y no dará el brazo a torcer?-se escucha a sus espaldas, todos se dan vuelta para ver a Ryoma bajo el marco de la puerta.

-R-Ryoma yo te hacia durmiendo-responde Rinko con nerviosismo de lo que podría haber escuchado su hijo.

-Vine a buscar algo para tomar, ¿de quien hablaban?

-De nadie importante, compre Pontas esta mañana.

-Ok-fue por la bebida y se retiró no sin antes darles una mirada de sospecha a los tres.

-Eso estuvo cerca, sera mejor que dejemos el tema de lado, el tiempo solucionara todo.

-Eso espero-dice Ryoga con un tono de voz como si estuviera esperando que le deparara el futuro.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakuno se encontraba acostada en el sofá de la sala, ya habían almorzado, estaba cansada, quiso dormir como le aconsejo su abuela pero no pudo conciliar el sueño y termino acostada ahí, no sabia porque pero tenia un leve deje de angustia en el pecho sin ninguna razón. Se quedo dormida pensando el porque de la angustia que la perseguía desde que había llegado. Y tuvo un extraño sueño...

Estaba en la casa de Ryoma, ¿como lo sabia? Había ido un par de beses a estudiar para un examen de inglés, ahí fue cuando conoció a Ryoga, ella se encontraba al pie de la escalera que daba a los dormitorios, arriba estaban Ryoma y Ryoga discutiendo.

-Vamos chibizuke-decia Ryoga bloqueandole el paso.

-Basta, deja de llamarme así y dejame pasar.

-No hasta que me lo digas.

-Deja de meterte en mi vida, no eres quien para hacerlo.

-Soy tu hermano.

-Tu no eres nadie-ya exasperado, Ryoma, pasa por su lado.

-Ryoma-dice Ryoga sorprendido, intenta tomarlo por el brazo pero Ryoma lo esquiva pero tropieza cayendo por las escaleras.

-¡Ryoma!-grita Sakuno en el sueño y a la vez despertando. Estaba agitada y había comenzado a sudar-fue un sueño, pero fue tan real, o ¿sera lo que me estuvo angustiando toda la mañana?

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o**

Es raro en él pero así fue, Ryoma Echizen se levantó temprano un lunes después de haber entrenado toda la mañana y jugando toda la tarde con su padre, en todo caso debería de estar muerto en su cama, pero no, fue el primero en levantarse, preparo su desayuno y cuando terminaba de limpiar todo mundo comenzó a levantarse.

-¿Ryoma?, ¿que haces tan temprano?-preguntaba su prima Nanako.

-Estoy limpiando ¿no lo ves?

-Si pero que te levantes temprano es un milagro, hijo ¿estas bien? ¿no tienes fiebre?-decía Rinko preocupada tomándole a temperatura con la mano.

-Estoy bien mamá-sacando su mano de su frente-,solo me desperté temprano y no pude dormir otra vez así que me levante, no hay nada raro en eso.

-Cierto, pero es raro en ti.

-Lo sé, voy a arreglar mi bolso para irme-y se dirige escaleras arriba.

-Wohw, chibizuke ¿te caíste de la cama?-le dice Ryoga al encontrárselo.

-No te importa-responde cortadamente.

Al entrar a su cuarto se dispone a arreglar los cuadernos, cuando decide que todo ya esta en su lugar ve hacia su escritorio y recuerda los apuntes que le había sacado a Sakuno.

FLASH BACK

-Ya puedes terminar.

-¿Ya... ya terminaste de sacar apuntes?-responde agitada.

-Si.

-¿Puedo verlos?.

-No, deja que los pase en limpio, mañana en la escuela te lo doy.

-Esta bien, ¿que hago ahora?

-Voy a pelotear contigo.

-Ok.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ates de irse a dormir se dedico a pasar en limpio todo a un cuaderno nuevo, y pensar que si estuvieran en 1er año no se tomaría ni la molestia de sacar apuntes, y en este momento por ese pequeño ángel de ojos carmesí que ahora era su amiga _"Ella si me puede en estos momentos, como no me di cuenta de ella antes"_ pensaba mientras iba a buscar los apuntes, se fija en su celular y se le ocurre una idea.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o**

Estaba terminando su desayuno con su abuela cuando escucha el timbre de su celular que sonaba desde su cuarto.

-Lo siento abuela, ¿pedo ir a buscarlo? Debe ser algo importante para que sea a esta hora.

-Esta bien, pero será mejor que sea importante para interrumpir el desayuno-Sakuno ante tal comentario asiente y se va a buscar el aparato.

Llega y ve que es un mensaje nuevo de Ryoma, al percatarse de esto se sorprende él nunca le mandaba mensajes así porque si de la nada amenos que ella le mandara uno, asique intrigada lo leyó.

_Estoy de salida,_

_si quieres paso por ti_

_y vamos juntos._

Al terminar de leerlo se sorprendió 1º Ryoma le mando un mensaje, 2º ya estaba de salida, mientras ella estaba terminando de desayunar, cuando el es de los que se quedan dormidos siempre, y 3º se había ofrecido para acompañarla a la escuela; ok eso si era extraño, pero aún así le respondió de forma afirmativa y se dirigió al comedor.

-¿Era algo importante?-dijo Sumire-sensei al verla llegar.

-¿Eh?, no tanto era una amiga para decirme si pasa por mi o no, por eso vengo con el bolso.

-Ok, ¿vas a seguir comiendo o puedo levantar la mesa?

-No, lévantala ya no tengo hambre-en ese momento suena el timbre-debe ser para mi, nos vemos abuela.

-Adiós.

Sakuno rápidamente saluda a Ryoma y comienzan a caminar tranquilamente hasta que se percata de que él no dejaba de mirarla se inquieta.

-¿Sucede algo Ryoma?, no haz dejado de mirarme desde hace un rato.

-Ha.. L-lo siento, solo que no es común verte con el pelo suelto.

Era verdad se había olvidado de atarselo, comúnmente lo llevaba en una coleta alta desde que Ryoma le dijo que le gustaba más así que las trenzas.

-Si olvide atarmelo, ¿sabes? He estado pensando en cortármelo por el hombro seria más fácil de mantener.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Hm? ¿porqué no?.

-Por que a mi me gusta así.

-Y ¿quien eres para impedírmelo?.

-Tu mejor amigo-hacia poco tiempo que lo había decidido, ella nunca se lo había dicho pero desde que se dio cuenta que era el amigo varón más cercano a ella se lo autodenomino. Ella quedo sorprendida ante tal afirmación pero reacciona rápidamente.

-Ja, hay beses en las que no te comprendo y otras en las que me sorprendes.

-¿Y eso porque?-dice Ryoma parando la caminata.

-No te comprendo porque primero te quejas de que tengo el pelo demasiado largo y ahora me dices que no me lo cortes, ademas ahora te autodenominas mi mejor amigo.

-¿Que?, ¿no lo soy?

-Yo nunca dije eso, solo es raro viniendo de ti.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi-y comienza a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Ah? ¡Ryoma!, esperame caminas muy rápido-y comienza a perseguirlo.

-No camino rápido, tu caminas lento.

-¿En cerio estas bien?-le pregunta comparando su temperatura con la de él poniendo una mano en su frente y en la de él.

-Si-dice sacando su mano-te pones como mi madre.

-Solo me preocupo, ademas estas raro, 1º me mandas un mensaje para pasarme a buscar, 2º te levantaste temprano, y 3º me respondes con algo mas de monosílabos.

-Bueno lo del mensaje fue que vi mi celular y me acorde de ti, me levante temprano porque me desperté y no me pude dormir, hablo con mas que monosílabos porque eres alguien con quien puedo tener una conversación coherente, es raro en mi lo se, pero si quieres vuelvo a la normalidad.

-No, así por lo menos no siento que hablo sola-ante tal comentario ambos ríen, pero Sakuno queda completamente seria.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunta Ryoma ante el repentino cambio.

-Nada, solo recordaba algo.

-¿Tan serio es para que te pongas así?

-Dime Ryoma ¿has discutido con Ryoga?

-Algo así-al ver la carea de confusión de Sakuno continuo-cuando regrese el domingo el viejo y Ryoga se interpusieron en el camino hacia mi cuarto, forcejee con ellos y trastabille en la escalera.

-¿No te paso nada?

-No, logre sostenerme del barandal antes de caer. A todo esto ¿porque preguntas?

-Bueno, cuando llegue a casa comencé a tener un leve deje de angustia que no se me pasaba, hasta que quede dormida y tuve un sueño en el que tu y Ryoga discutían terminabas cayendo escaleras abajo. Por favor Ryoma intenta evitarlo.

-No te preocupes, fue eso un sueño.

-Pero prometelo.

-Si, si, lo prometo. Vamos a pelotear entre nosotros ya que no hay nadie-ya habían llegado y como salieron temprano eran los únicos y a Ryoma se le ocurrió entrenar entre ellos hasta que llegara el resto.

-Si.

Y así lo hicieron, cada uno se fue a los vestidores correspondientes y se encontraron en la entrada de la cancha.

-Saca tu y recuerda lo que te dije ayer-dijo Ryoma cuando ya estuvieron a cada lado de la cancha.

-Si-_Bien, la cadera así, las piernas más cerradas y flexionadas, y estirar el brazo, _pensaba Sakuno mientras seguía los pasos que le habían indicado-¡va!

Hace un buen saque, pero no lo suficientemente bueno como para que Ryoma no lo devolviera. Así comienza el peloteo, Sakuno se esforzaba para regresar cada pelota con precisión y con la fuerza para poder hacer un punto, y Ryoma, bueno Ryoma solo se entretenía devolviéndolas y en ver cada movimiento que hacia su compañera, pero hay algo que le paso de ser percibido, ella no tenía muy buenos reflejos que digamos; pero aún así queso comprobarlo tirando un pelota cerca del cuerpo, como lo esperaba ela no la pudo devolver.

-Perdón, no pude prevenir su trayectoria.

-No, ya me lo suponía, tienes malos reflejos, tendremos que trabajar en eso el domingo.

-¿Que, los tortolitos van a salir el fin de semana?-Ryoma al escuchar esa voz deseo no haber dicho la última oración.

-Al parecer si, ha... que lindo es el amor ¿no es verdad?

-La verdad que si.

-¿Porque no se van a molestar a otro lado?-dice Ryoma sabiendo a donde llegaría la conversación si seguía así-Momo-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai

* * *

**Hola perdon por la tardansa lo que sucedió fue que empece a escribir tarde y después me fui de vacaciones XD con todo mi salón de clases ya que termine las clases y de aquí en adelante quien sabe si los llego a ver (no extrañare a la mayoría pero ya que?), pero aun así tome cada momento al pedo para escribir y aquí estoy con un cap más largo iba a ser más largo aún pero le encontré otra vuelta y lo corte, bueno en fin voy a tratar de ser lo más puntual posible él día fijo sería miércoles a menos que lo cambie pero por ahora es así. **

**Bueno un beso muy grande a todos los seguidores este fic que se a echo más famoso de lo que esperaba llegue a las 300 y pico de visitas y espero que se supere porque yo ya me inspire para seguir y espero que les guste y que recuerden que si sigo sera más por uds que por mi por que si me llego aburrir lo dejare de lado pero con su apoyo seguiré adelante beso Dani**


	4. Conflicto

-¿Porque no se van a molestar a otro lado?-dice Ryoma sabiendo a donde llegaría la conversación si seguía así-Momo-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai

-¡Hey! ¿Que manera es esa de hablarle a tus sempais?-dice Momo acercándose a Ryoma.

-De la manera que se me antoja-dice Ryoma respondiendo de igual manera.

-Esos dos nunca cambian, ¿verdad? Saku-chan-dice Eiji acercándose Sakuno.

-En eso tienes razón Kikumaru-sempai, ahora que recuerdo ¿ustedes no deberían estar en la universidad?.

-Cierto ¿que se supone que hacen aquí?-dice Ryoma dejando a Momo de lado.

-Hubieron unos problemas ayer y nos dejaron el día libre, ahora ¿porque están entrenando ustedes dos solos?

-Por que no hay nadie ¿no es obvio?

-Si pero no hay nadie porque llegaron temprano, ¿que paso, Echizen? ¿te caíste de la cama?

-No es algo que te interese.

-Hoi hoi, ya que estamos ¿porque no jugamos a un partido de dobles?-ofrece el neko.

-Yo voy con Eiji-sempai-se apresura a decir Momo dejando juntos a los tórtolos.

-Supongo que quedamos tu y yo, Ryoma-kun-dice Sakuno mientras se acercan al lado opuesto de la cancha

-Si, deja que ellos se confíen, no saben de que somos capaces.

-¿Tanta confianza nos tienes?

-Si, ellos no te han visto jugar por lo que no saben lo que has evolucionado ademas la última vez que jugamos ninguno pudo conmigo.

-Si pero que yo recuerde en dobles no eres muy bueno que digamos.

-Cierto, pero contigo a mi lado tal vez pueda-termina mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Ryoma...

-Bueno tortolitos ¿vamos a jugar o se van a que dar ahí parados?

-Saquen ustedes.

-Ok, Momo te lo dejo a ti.

-Bien, ¡va!

Y así comienza el juego, con un potente saque de parte de Momoshiro que fue respondido por Ryoma, Eiji contrarresto con una de sus acrobacias seguro de sí mismo que iba a marcar punto, pero lo que no vio venir fue la rapidez con la que respondió Sakuno anotando el primer punto del partido.

-Wow, no sabia que Ryuzaki-chan podría jugar así-dice Momo después de salir de su asombro.

-Nya Saku-chan ¿desde cuando juegas así?.

-Bueno, todo es gracias a los entrenamientos con Ryoma-kun y del club-responde avergonzada.

-Entrenamientos con el O'chibi/Echizen-dicen Momo y Eiji mirándose entre si.

-¿Y porque nosotros no nos enteramos de eso?-pregunta curiosamente Momo.

-Bueno eso fue en 1er año.

-¿Alguna justificación?, O'chibi-pregunta el neko ya que este no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

-Eso es parte de mi vida privada y no tengo porque hablar de ella con ustedes. Bien ¿vamos a seguir jugando o que?

-Sigamos nya, yo saco.

Y así retoman el juego el equipo de Momo/Eiji logró empatar pero aún así el equipo Sakuno/Ryoma no se quedo atrás, fue un partido muy reñido, cada punto que hacia uno el otro no tardaba en igualarlo. Así fue pasando el tiempo y el resto de los miembros del equipo fueron llagando a los que se le sumaron los del femenino, y no solo ellos ya media escuela se había enterado del encuentro y estaban alrededor de las canchas; los únicos que no se percataron de esto fueron los mismos jugadores, estaban tan concentrados en el juego que perdieron la noción del tiempo y espacio, solo existían ellos 4, la cancha junto con la pelota y el marcador, nada más. Iban 6-5 en los juegos, ventaja de Ryoma y Sakuno 40-30 el punto final se definiría con el saque de Sakuno.

-¿Estas seguro de que lo haga yo y no tu?-decía Sakuno con preocupación.

-Si, si te lo digo es por algo, ¡solo recuerda: cadera, piernas, brazo!-dice Ryoma para tranquilizarla mientras se aleja, y ante tal consejo Sakuno asiente.

_Bien solo relájate y haz lo que te dijo Ryoma y todo saldrá bien_ pensaba Sakuno mientras peloteaba con la mano en el suelo y se alistaba para sacar, cuando lo hace logran un excelente ace(es cuando el oponente hace un saque y el contrincante no lo devuelve) al medio el cual ninguno de los dos pudo responder marcando el punto ganador para ellos.

-¡SI! ¡Lo hicimos Ryoma!-dice Sakuno mientra corría hacia Ryoma y lo abrazaba por los hombros.

-Te dije que lo haríamos-dice Ryoma correspondiendo el abrazo por la cintura, cuando se separan se ríen, pero no era la risa arrogante de Ryoma, ni la avergonzada de Sakuno, si no que una sincera, de amistad y diversión.

-Lamento cortarles el momento tórtolos, pero si no se han dado cuenta ya no somos los únicos aquí-al escuchar eso de parte de Momo, se dan vuelta y ven que esta más que el equipo de tenis.

-¿Desde hace cuanto están mirando?-dice Ryoma.

-¿Y porque nos miran de esa manera?-pregunta Sakuno ya que todos los miraban de forma extraña.

-Nya, ¿no será porque tu y el O'cihibi siguen abrazados?-se miran y se dan cuenta de que es verdad, él la sostenía por la cintura y ella por las espalda, al percatarse de esto se separan cada uno mirando para el lado opuesto ruborizados.

-B-bueno-comienza Sakuno-d-debería ir con mi equipo.

-Si.

-Bien nos vemos luego.

-Si, nos vemos luego-cuando Sakuno ya estuvo lejos, tomo su posición de capitán-. ¡Bien ¿que están esperando?, los que no se cambiaron háganlo ahora, los que si a correr 10 vueltas y los que no son del equipo, ¡FUERA!-ante tal tono de voz todos los que se encontraban ahí se fueron lo mas rápido que les fue posible.

-Ustedes dos-dice señalando al par de sempais-¿que van a hacer? ¿entrenar o solo mirar?

-Seria interesante entrenar bajo las reglas del O'chibi.

-Si ¿porque no?.

-Ok, ¡para ustedes dos y el resto, súmenle 10 vueltas más, osea 20 vueltas en total, luego un peloteo rápido!

Mientras ellos calentaban, él se dedicaba a escribir la rutina del día, en la mañana se dedicaba a algo sencillo, pero era en la tarde cuando comenzaba el verdadero infierno y Ryoma era peor que la muerte más cruel del mundo, por lo que el resto del equipo se lo tomaba con calma, pero los que no estaban acostumbrados no con tanta calma.

-Ne Echizen, podrías hacer un mejor entrenamiento matutino, un simple calentamiento y peloteo no hace nada-dice Momo con aburrimiento.

-Si no te gusta, puedes irte en este preciso momento-responde sin dejar de escribir.

-Vamos Echizen, no se podrías poner más cosas, hacerlo originales.

-Para que recuerdes, esto es un entrenamiento de un club escolar, no un parque de diversiones-dice ya exasperado deja de escribir para verle a la cara-¿sabes que estas siendo demasiado molesto?

-¿A todo esto que tanto estas escribiendo?

-La rutina del día, aquí el infierno comienza después de clases, si pongo a alguien a hacerla ahora, después en clase no rinde y la culpa es del club y no estoy en condiciones de perder miembros por razones estúpidas.

-No creo que tus rutinas sean tan difíciles.

-¡Eso es por que no entrenas con nosotros!-grita uno de las miembros del club.

-Bien si tanta confianza tienes pueden hacer tu y Kikumaru-sempai la rutina de ayer-dice Ryoma buscando el papel entre hojas para dárselo.

Cuando Momo tiene el papel en sus manos queda completamente azul, Eiji al ver que no reacciona ni con sus dos palabras favoritas, COMIDA y GRATIS, decide tomar posesión del papel y queda de igual manera. La rutina consistía en: 100 vueltas a las pistas con un vaso de Inui's Juice cada 2 vueltas si te demoraba más de 30 minutos en hacer todo, bebías el doble, seguido por un estiramiento de 10 brazadas con raqueta, 10 más sin raqueta con un vaso entre cada estiramiento, si se demoraba más de 10 m otra ración de jugo, luego un partido a un set, el cual tenía que terminar ese día si importar la ahora en que terminara y el perdedor tenia que tomar un vaso de jugo, después de eso (si es que no terminaba muy tarde) 50 vueltas más con un vaso cada 2 vueltas.

-O'chibi, no puedes hacer que hagan esto todos los días, solo son niños-objetaba Kikumaru.

-1º No son niños, tienen 2 años menos que tu, 2º eso no lo hacen lo mismo todos los días, va cambiando, y 3º Inui-sempai me dio la idea y es una buena manera de mantener en forma al equipo.

-¿Inui? ¡O'chibi, solo tu le haces caso a el degenerado Inui Sadaharu!-dice desesperadamente Eiji agitándolo por los brazos

-Si, pero gracias a eso estamos a un paso para destronar al Rikkaidai, si le ganamos Seigaku habrá hecho historia.

-No tienen porque preocuparse, nosotros ya nos acostumbramos a los entrenamientos de Echizen-buchou-dice acercándose un chico rubio y de ojos esmeralda más o menos de la misma altura de Ryoma.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Ah, yo soy Oz Bezarius el vice-capitán, mucho gusto-dice estirando la mano para saludar a cada uno-ustedes deben ser los...

-¡Oye Oz, ¿vamos a seguir jugando o que?-le gritan desde una de las canchas.

-¡Ya voy Gil!, bueno nos vemos-y se va sino antes dedicarles una sonrisa.

-No se por que pero ese chico me da mala espina-dice Momo cuando Oz ya esta lejos.

-¿En que sentido?-pregunta Eiji.

-En ambos.

-Debe ser porque de cierto modo se parece a Fiji-sempai, y no se preocupen tiene novia-explica Ryoma al ver la confusión de sus amigos.

-¿Como Fuji-sempai?

-Si con una sonrisa permanente, con apariencia amable, pero de cierta forma puede ser tan sádico como él.

-Eso lo explica todo, pero ¿como consiguió novia siendo así?

-Por lo que escuche es un matrimonio arreglado.

-Pobre la chica que este con él.

-En realidad ella esta feliz con el compromiso-escucharon a sis espaldas haciendo que saltaran del susto.

-¿D-desde ha-hace cuanto estas detrás de nosotros?-pregunta Kikumaru aún nervioso.

-No hace mucho.

-Bezarius ¿no deberías estar entrenando?

-Si pero Gil tuvo que ir al baño, ademas tenía que pedirte un favor a ti Ryoma.

-¿Que es lo que necesitas?

-Es que esta tarde llega el resto de mi familia, unos amigos y Alice...

-¿Alice?-pregunta Eiji interrumpiéndolo.

-Si es el nombre de mi prometida, bueno te iba a pedir si me dejabas la tarde libre para ir por ellos.

-Ok, pero mañana por la mañana tendrás un entrenamiento diferente por lo de la tarde.

-Si. ¡Ah!, me olvide de decirte, Gilbert viene conmigo.

-¿Por qué tiene que ir contigo?-pregunta Momo. En esos momentos Ryoma agradecía la presencia ellos, así apagaban su sentido de la curiosidad.

-Porque Gil ademas de ser mi mejor amigo, es mi sirviente personal.

-¿Sirviente como los que tiene la realeza y eso?

-Si algo así, yo soy heredero de una de las cuatro casas ducales de mi país.

-Entonces si eres de la "nobleza" ¿por que vienes a esta escuela?

-Porque quería separarme un poco de toda la locura del casamiento y porque no aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocer otro país.

-Ah...-dijeron los tres a la vez.

El entrenamiento siguió tranquilo hasta que toco el timbre y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Ryoma sentado en el fondo junto a Sakuno, los profesores habían reasignados los asientos y ellos quedaron juntos al fondo sin que nadie los molestara, tanto Horio como Tomoka quedaron al frente y Kachiro y Katsuo estaban en salones diferentes, así que ese fue, es y será un año tranquilo. En ese momento se encontraban en ingles entonces se tomaría la molestia de terminar la rutina que Momo y Eiji no le dejaron hacer, estaba apunto de terminar cuando el profesor le llamó la atención.

-Echizen ¿que está haciendo?-le preguntó el profesor parado junto a él.

-Escribiendo ¿que no ve?.

-Si, eso veo, pero usted debería de estar prestandole atención a mi clase en vez de estar escribiendo lo que sea que estés escribiendo.

-¿Para qué?, yo y sé suficiente ingles como para seguir aprendiendo.

-Puede ser pero ahora no vamos a hablar de ingles-al ver que conseguía llamar su atención se dirigió al frente del salón para seguir-bueno, como bien saben dentro de dos semanas será el festival escolar y se ha decidido para los terceros que en vez de preparar una cosa cada clase cara alumno o grupo de no mas de tres integrantes tendrá que hacer una presentación en el auditorio obligatoriamente-al terminar de hablar se escucha un abucheo en todo el salón-lo siento chicos pero así lo quiso la dirección. Bueno chicos ya pueden retirase.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y el timbre había tocado, Ryoma y Sakuno se dirigieron a al azotea como hacían siempre, Sakuno saco su obento y el de Ryoma y se dispusieron a comer. Desde hacía un tiempo ella le preparaba el almuerzo, todo comenzó un día en que tenia que comer sola porque Tomoka tenia que hacer no recordaba que cosa, estaba en el patio recostada bajo un árbol de sakura, no se había percatado de que él estaba del otro lado hasta que despertó, le ofreció parte de su obento al ver que este no tenia esté la elogio diciendo que cocinaba rico entonces Sakuno le preguntó si quería que le preparara el almuerzo todos los días lo que respondió que si y desde entonces lo ha hecho. Ya habían terminado estaban tranquilos disfrutando del silencio, todo estaba en calma hasta que Sakuno sintió algo en su hombre, Ryoma se había dormido y termino cayendo en su hombro.

-Ryoma, Ryoma despierta- lo llamaba suavemente.

-Shh... haces mucho ruido, déjame dormir-decía aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Si pero para que estés más cómodo puedes apoyarte aquí-dice señalando su regazo, Ryoma en su lugar no pudo resistir y se recortó.

Sakuno lo miraba dormir, se veía tan inocente como un niño pequeño, apartó un cabello de su rostro y se percato que era muy suave entonces comienza a acariciarle todo el cabello hasta que escucha que Ryoma comienza a reírse.

-Haces cosquillas.

-Lo siento, no quise despertarte.

-No, no lo hiciste, no pude dormirme del todo.

-Que extraño. No sabia que tenias el pelo así de suave.

-¿No te dije que hay cosas que no conoces de mi?

-Si lo dijiste, solo que por lo que se no pareces del tipo de persona que cuida de si mismo, aparte del cuidado por el deporte.

-Es que no lo hago. Mi madre cuando era pequeño me lavaba y peinaba el cabello, decía que lo tenia muy suave y por eso lo hacia.

-Y por eso lo tienes así, aunque no estas un poco grande para que tu madre te lave el cabello-dice riendo.

-Por eso dije "cuando era pequeño, ahora solo me peina de vez en cuando.

-Te llevas bien con tu madre.

-Si, ustedes dos se parecen.

-Como que nos parecemos.

-Si en el sentido que saben como soy, como interpretar mis silencios, mis acciones y son las únicas que lograron tener un puesto fijo en mi vida...-hasta el momento no se atrevía mirarla a la cara hasta que sintió que una gota calló sobre su rostro. Sakuno estaba llorando-l-lo siento yo no quería hacerte llorar.., no era mi intención-dice sentándose para estar a la altura de ella.

-No te preocupes, solo es lindo escuchar eso de tu parte-_bien Sakuno si no lo haces ahora quien sabe si lo harás después_-Ryoma yo...-en ese momento suena su celular por una llamada de Tomoka

-¿Que sucede?

-_Sakuno, lo siento me tengo que ira ahora ni podre acompañarte a casa._

-Si no importa, solo ¿porque tienes que irte ahora estamos a mitad del día?

-_Lo se, lo que sucede es que a mi mamá le paso algo mientras estaba en la escuela de mis hermanos cuando los fue a buscar y como ella está en el hospital tengo que ir por ellos ahora estoy en camino._

-Esta bien luego me cuentas lo que paso.

-_Ok, nos vemos._

-Adiós-entonces cuelga y mira a Ryoma.

-¿Algún problema?.

-No, conmigo no-al ver la cara de confusión de él siguió-Tomoka tuvo problemas y tengo que regresar sola a casa,

-Aún no entiendo como puedes ser amiga de esta gritona.

-Ni yo, debe ser porque ya me acostumbre después de tanto tiempo.

-Bueno, por lo de irte sola no te preocupes que yo te acompaño.

-¿En serio?

-Si

-Gracias Ryoma-kun-en ese momento ella se sienta al lado de él ya que estaba parada desde que le había atendido a Tomoka.

-Hm, Sakuno.

-¿Que?

-¿Como se llama la canción de tu celular?

-¿El tono de llamadas?, ¿se llama "Your Guardian Angel". ¿Por que?.

-Por nada, solo que hace tiempo que no toco guitarra.

-¿Tocas guitarra?

-Si, pero no lo hago desde hace 6-7 años.

-Pero ¿porque hace tanto tiempo?

-La razón ya es otro tema-dice fríamente por lo que Sakuno decide dejar de preguntar.

Al tocar el timbre regresan a su salón el resto de la tarde fue tranquila por lo que Ryoma pensó que pasaría así durante el resto del día, pero no sabía lo pasaría en los entrenamientos. Como Momo y Eiji, Inui también tenía la tarde libre y se dirigió a Seigaku tomando el lugar de Ryoma haciendo la rutina y mandando a todo el mundo e ignorando las veces en las cuales Ryoma intento liberarse del entrenamiento endemoniado al que los sometía su sempai.

-Bien, Ryoma y Horio, supongo que ustedes lo recuerdan ¿cierto?-dice Inui entrando con un carrito lleno de pelotas pintadas y conos con el mismo color.

-Si de pegar el cono que tiene el mismo color que la pelota.

-Si, para los que no lo conocen, yo les tirare una pelota a cada uno y ustedes tienen que fijarse el color de las pelotas antes de que esta llegue a ustedes y pegarle al cono que tiene el mismo color ¿comprendieron?

-Si-dijeron todos.

-¡Ah!, me olvidaba hice un nuevo jugo para que ustedes lo prueben-mostrando un vaso con algo violeta con destellos de distintos colores que hizo que todo quedaran azules-bien comencemos con Gilbert.

-¿Porqué la vida es tan cruel?-decía mientras se acercaba.

Comenzó bien logró pegarle bien a 10 pelotas seguidas hasta que se confundió la pegandole al cono rojo con la pelota amarilla llegando la hora de su fin. En cuanto hubo terminado el vaso salió corriendo deteniendoce a medio camino donde cae inconsciente, esa era la prueba de del destino.

-Bien quien sigue.

-Yo voy-dijo Oz con gran determinación. Comenzó bien hasta que "accidentalmente" erra un tiro-ups falle.

-¡No digas eso tan a la ligera! ¡lo hiciste a propósito porque apenas si te hacen efecto los malditos jugos del demonio!-le gritó un chico rubio de sombrero.

-¡No es verdad! ¡¿ademas yo no puedo fallar?!

-Soy yo o he visto esta escena antes-decía Ryoma cerca de Inui.

-No es cosa tuya, Kikumaru y Fuji hicieron algo similar cuando puse este ejercicio pos primera vez

-Vamos, vamos, Shou-chan Oz-kun chicos cálmense.

-Cállate Natsuki, tu no sabes por lo que he pasado gracias a esos jugos, ellos... ellos han superado mi terror a las alturas.

-Ya, ya, tranquilizante-decía mientras trataba de abrazarlo ya que este había comenzado a llorar a mares.

-Tú aléjate que fuiste el que causo mi vértigo.

-Waow, eso si que fue una escena-decía Oz mientras miraba todo desde lejos y los otros asentían.

-Bien, Oz, bebe-dijo Inui entregándole el brebaje.

-Woaj, esto es más asqueroso de lo normal.

-¿Que? ¿a ti no te hizo nada mientras que a Gil lo desmayo?, chico eres raro-decía un chico de cabellera roja igual que sus ojos.

-¿No te has dado cuenta aún, Ittoki-kun? Gil es demasiado débil.

-Ryoma tu sigues.

-Wiz.

Y como se esperaba del capitán y príncipe, este devolvía todas las pelotas sin error alguno e Inui aprovechando el habito de Ryoma de decir el color antes de golpear la pelota para confundirlo como hizo una vez con Kikumaru.

-Rojo-dijo antes de golpearla.

-¿No sera azul?

-¿Eh?-dice confundido haciendo que se equivocara golpeando el cono azul con la pelota roja.

-Inui-sempai eso es trampa-dice Ryoma enojado.

-Lo siento, pero eso demuestra en lo poco concentrado que estas.

-Inténtalo en un partido y veremos si no me concentro.

-Eso sera para otro día, ahora toma.

Bebe hasta el fondo, al principio pensó que era asqueroso pero podía aguantarlo, solo que el jugo tenia efecto tardío, camino 1, 2, 3 pasos cuando comenzó a correr rumbo a los baños. Todos quedaron perplejos ante tal acción, solo salieron del trance cuando escucharon un fuerte "agh" tras ellos, al darse vuelta encuentran a Oz en cuclillas tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Oz, ¿estas bien?-pregunta Ren acercándose a él, que solo lo mira para después seguir el mismo camino que su capitán.

-Me olvide de decirles que el jugo tiene efecto tardío y por lo que veo va variando según la persona-termina de decir Inui con brillo escalofriante en sus gafas.

Así siguió la tarde, con reiterados viajes al baño, pero igual una linda tarde, después de que todos se recuperaron Inui los dejo jugar un partido cada uno. Ryoma jugaba contra Oz mientras Sakuno lo apoyaba del otro de las rejas, había llegado después de que los otros salieran corriendo y por enésima vez Ren intentó conquistar a Sakuno peo aún asi ella le respondió que solo lo quería como amigo y por esa misma razón él seguía insistiendo. Odiaba estar en la FRIEND ZONE.

Aunque no era un partido oficial Ryoma no se dejaría ganar fácilmente; iban 5-4 Ryoma a la cabeza, estaba concentrado hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención. Ryoga estaba ahí y estaba junto a Sakuno, _no, con ella no te metas, _y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo la pelota directo a su cara, la cual nunca llego por la interferencia de la reja.

-¡Hey, chibizuke! ten más cuidado-decía Ryoga enojado.

-Lo siento, se me desvío-dice con un deje de ironía, _maldito infeliz._

Terminaron el juego y com era de suponerse nuestro príncipe ganó 6-. Cuando estaba por guardar sus raquetas Ryoga apareció detrás de él.

-¿Que quieres?

-Que me digas por que me lanzaste esa pelota hace un rato, ha no ya se, estas celoso de que estuviera con Sakuno-chan.

-No digas estupideces.

-Entonces dime.

-¿Por que viniste?

-Porque tenia ganas de ver los entrenamientos.

-No. ¿por que tenias que regresar?

-Porque tenia ganas de verlos, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez.

-¿Pensaste en eso cuando te fuiste?

-¿Que?

-¿Pensaste en nosotros cuando te fuiste?-pregunta dándose vuelta ya que hasta ese momento no lo había visto a la cara-No lo creo.

-Ryoma...-mirándolo con cara de confusión.

-No me mires así sabes bien de lo que hablo, te fuiste hace casi 10 años y ¿esperas que te reciba de brazos abiertos? estas muy equivocado-ya estaba enojado, había empezado y ya no iba a parar sin importar quien lo escuchara- ¿sabes? fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer en tu vida, irte y no regresar, pero tenias que cometer el peor error, volver, ¿no podías solo quedarte donde estabas?

-Ryoma no te pongas así, somos hermanos superaremos esto como familia.

-¿Hermanos? ¿Familia?, ¿desde cuando te importa eso?-riendo irónicamente-ademas tu no eres mi hermano, solo sos el chico que el viejo llevo a la casa cuando estábamos en América, solo eso-dándose vuelta para irse.

-Ryoma, espera-dice tomándolo del brazo.

-No me toques-dijo deshasiendose del agarre bruscamente. Se dirigió hacia Sakuno y se fuero dejando a todo el mundo perplejo...

* * *

**Hola! esta vez si fui puntual y me inspire, y demasiado, pro igual cada vez se pone mas interesante jujui XD ademas puse mas personajes (de otro animes porque no sirvo para los nombres) por ahora son Oz Bezarius y Gilbert Nightray de Pandora Heart después hay parte de los sexys vocalistas de Starish: Otoya Ittoki, Ren Jinguuji, Shou Kurusu y Natsuki Shinomiya que son los que aparecieron en este capitulo. Desde ya besos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus comentarios nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	5. No Quiero Estar Solo

**bueno aqui les traigo el 5to cap pobre Ryoma no lo dejo tranquilo con los problemas pero por ahora queda asi y para la proxima va a tener un poco de descanso y habran cosas nuevas paraeste RyoSaku**

* * *

Ryoma se encontraba en su habitación mirando el techo, había llegado hacia un rato después de llevar al Sakuno a su casa, no hablaron en todo el camino ella decidió no hacerlo luego de lo sucedido en la escuela, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, al parecer fue como una descarga para él así que cuando llegaron a su destino se despidieron y él siguió su camino.

Al llegar se fue directo a su cuarto, tanto como sus padres como su prima quedaron sorprendidos, su madre preocupada fue a verlo para saber si estaba todo bien.

-Hijo ¿estas bien?, ¿puedo pasar?-dice golpeando el puerta.

-Si, solo quiero estar solo-escucho detrás de la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de lo último entrando-no se por que preguntas si no me vas a hacer caso.

-Porque te conozco-acariciando si cabello ya que este se había dado vuelta y miraba a la pared-bien dime ¿que te pasa?

-Nada.

-El que nada no se ahoga-ante tal comentario ríe-bueno por lo menos pude sacarte una sonrisa.

-Eso no significa nada.

-Lo se, por eso me vas a decir o tengo que sacártelo a la fuerza haciéndote cosquillas como cuando eras niño.

-Estoy bastante grande para cosquillas-dice dando vuelta para verla a la cara.

-Si puede ser, pero para mi seguirás siendo mi bebé-y comienza a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ja, no... jaja, má vasta, vasta-decía Ryoma mientras reía.

-Bien, pero ¿me dirás lo que sucede? Insisto porque me preocupa la forma en la que llegaste, ¿esta todo bien? ¿discutiste con Ryuzaki-chan?

-No esta todo bien con Sakuno, solo... digamos que me desahogue.

-¿Te desahogaste?

-Si, preguntale a Ryoga.

-Hablando de Ryoga ¿no lo viste? Dijo que iría al instituto.

_Como no verlo_, suspiro-espera hasta que él regrese y preguntale.

-Ok ya no insisto. Ahora ven-dice estirando los brazos, Ryoma obedece la orden y se sienta para abrazarla, era la única persona con la que lo hacia, detestaba los abrazos, pero ¿cómo decirle no a mamá?-recuerda que lo que dije antes es verdad, has crecido muy rápido, pero siempre seras mi niño mimado. Te quiero hijo.

-Yo también má.

-Oh ¡Ryoma mira como tienes esa cabeza!, ¿ves? Esto no pasaría si me dejaras lavarte el pelo.

-Sakuno dijo que era suave.

-Porque no lo ha visto cuando yo te lo cuidaba, bien creo que pronto tendré una linda nuera.

-¡Mamá!-dice un tanto sonrojado.

-No te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo-dice parándose para dirigirse a la puerta-bien tengo que bajar antes de que tu padre se desespere por la cena.

-Ah, mamá.

-¿Que sucede?

-Si para la cena estoy durmiendo no me despiertes, lo más seguro es que despierte a mitad de la noche y comeré algo.

-¿Seguro? ¿no quieres que te la suba?

-No estará bien así.

-Esta bien como tú quieras, adiós hijo.

-Adiós má-y sin mas se recostó en su cama quedando profundamente dormido.

-¡Sakuno!-la joven ante tal llamado baja a ver que era lo que quería su abuela.

-¿Que sucede?

-Necesito que vayas al super y me traigas esto-entregándole la lista-fui tan distraída que me olvide de varias cosas.

-¿Fue por lo de Ryoma-kun?

-Si, nunca pensé que lo vería así de enojado, que lo haga en un partido es común, pero con parte de su familia y tratarlo como un desconocido es mucho.

-Bueno a decir verdad Ryoga es adoptado y se fue hace mucho, puede ser por eso que le tiene tanto rencor.

-Si puede ser por eso, bueno ve a comprarme eso que sino no tenemos cena.

-Si, ya voy.

Ryoga había llegado dos horas más tarde que Ryoma, después de todo lo que dijo, solo le quedo disculparse y retirarse lo más rápido posible de allí antes de que comenzaran con las preguntas a las que no estaría dispuesto a responder; con la mente en otro lado termino en un parque donde estuvo todo todo el tiempo, no quería llegar a la vez que su hermano, si lo hacia era para armar escándalos con los que no estaría dispuesto a lidiar, por lo que prefirió esperar a que las cosas se calmaran para regresar. Entro sin decir nada y fue hasta la cocina, se sentó en la mesa ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien Ryoga?-pregunto Nanako al entrar a la cocina.

-Si, solo un poco cansado, no te preocupes.

-¿Seguro?

-Si-Nanako mira a su tía pudiendo ayuda, al que responde con una señal con la mano queriendo decir que luego ella se encargaba.

Pasaron una cena tranquila, como se esperaba Ryoma no bajo, Nanako había subido para ver si estaba despierto, y como no lo estaba a petición de su tía lo dejó dormir; como era de esperarse Nanjiroh objetó sobre el tema diciendo que todos deberían comer en la mesa y la única excepción seria si estuviera enfermo, a lo que Rinko respondió que Ryoma lo había querido así y que después hablarían del porque.

-¿Por que tanto misterio mujer?-se encontraban en la sala ya que Rinko sugirió que seria mejor así.

-Bueno yo comenzare por lo que se y quiero que tú, Ryoga, respondas los detalles de todo esto ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.

-Bueno, ustedes vieron como llego Ryoma, yo preocupada fui a hablar con él, al principio le daba vueltas al asunto, hasta que me dijo que de había desahogado y que en todo caso le preguntara a Ryoga, y por lo que veo debió haber pasado algo grabe como para que ambos reaccionen de esa manera, hijo ¿podrías decirnos lo que sucedió? Con sinceridad.

-Entonces lo que paso fue eso, se desahogó. Fui a hablar con él, si lo provoque como de costumbre pero reacciono peor.

-¿Como que reacciono peor?

-Solo le hizo caso omiso a mi provocación y pregunto porque había vuelto, yo lo dije que había sido por ustedes, él simplemente se rió de mi diciendo que si había pensado en ustedes cuando me fui, que después de tanto tiempo que no esperara que me recibiera de brazos abiertos, dijo que lo mejor que pude haber echo fue irme y no volver y que cometí un error al regresar.

-¿En verdad dijo eso?-pregunto Nanako.

-Si. Yo también quede sorprendido, cuando reaccione le dije que somos hermanos y que resolveríamos todo como tal, pero simplemente rió, dijo que no eramos hermanos, que yo simplemente, soy el chico al cual papá llevo a casa cuando estábamos en Estados Unidos.

Todos quedaron en silencio, no podían creer lo que Ryoga les había contado, el rencor que Ryoma tenía hacia él era más grande de lo que pensaban. Nanjiroh, que hasta el momento permanecía callado, se levanta abruptamente y se dirige al pie de la escalera.

-¿Adonde vas Nanjiroh?-dice Rinko casi sabiendo las intenciones de su marido.

-Voy a solucionar esto de una vez-y sin más sube las escaleras rumbo la habitación de su hijo menor. Al llegar abre de golpe la puerta y enciende la luz-. Hey, Ryoma despierta.

-No molestes viejo-dice con voz somnolienta dándose vuelta y cubriendo su cabeza con las mantas.

-Dije que despiertes-sacandole las mantas.

-¿Que es lo que quieres como para que no me dejes dormir?

-¿Como es eso que le dijiste a tu hermano?-

-Asique ya te enteraste.

-Claro que ya me entere o pretendías ocultármelo para siempre, mira Ryoma, la verdad no se porque tanto rencor hacia Ryoga o que te dijo para que le dijeras eso, él es tu hermano quieras o no, él es parte de esta familia, tanto hace ocho años como ahora y eso no va a cambiar-culminó el samurai.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-¿Que?

-Si ya terminaste puedes irte-dice sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Espera, ¿que manera es esa de hablarme? Y ¿que, no vas a decir nada?

-¿Que quieres que te diga?-dice levantando la mirada y viéndolo a los ojos, su expresión era fría pero a la vez de tristeza-te diría como me sentí después de que tu hijo se fuera, de las consecuencias que provoco, de lo mal padre que fuiste durante tanto tiempo o como parecía que lo querías más a él que a mi, pero no tengo ganas de victimisarme, no soy esa clase de persona.

-¿Que crees que haces?

-Voy a salir ya que no puedo estar tranquilo ni en mi propia casa-se había dormido vestido y su madre al parecer lo tapo por lo que solo tomo su campera y salio.

-Ven a qui que no terminamos de hablar-dice mientras lo persigue escaleras abajo, pero Ryoma no le hace caso y sigue de largo hasta la puerta donde se detiene ya que su madre le obstruye el camino.

-¿Adonde vas a estas horas?

-Voy a caminar no te preocupes-intenta esquivarla pero ella lo bloquea.

-Tú de aquí no te vas.

-Solo voy a enfriarme la cabeza.

-Si, la cabeza no sera lo único que enfriaras, no quiero que te enfermes.

-Má, sabes no me enfermo fácilmente.

-No me importa.

-Por favor, sinceramente en este momento es lo mejor para todos-ella lo mira con des confianza pero igual acepta.

-Bueno, pero no te demores ¿ok?, ¿tienes tu celular?

-Si.

-Ta, cual quier cosa te llamo.

-Ok-entonces su madre lo deja pasar y cuando esta por pasar el portón su madre le grita.

-Ni se te ocurra llegar muy tarde-y después de eso se fue.

Camino sin dirección especifica, dio varias vueltas antes de llegara un parque donde se sentó en un muro dejando una pierna a cada lado y apoyándose en otra que estaba en sentido transversal a este. Estuvo un rato antes de percatarse que parque era, ese mismo quedaba cerca de la casa de Sakuno, lo pensó hasta que tomo la decisión de mandarle un mensaje para no estar solo.

Sakuno estaba en la cocina terminando de lavar cuando le llegó un mensaje, al estar con las manos mojadas le pidió a su abuela que lo leyera.

-"Lamento molestarte a estas horas, pero necesito a alguien para ya no estar solo y tal vez para desahogarme, estoy en la plaza que esta cerca de tu casa, si no puedes ni importa, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Atte Ryoma", bueno ahí termina.

-Me pregunto por qué estará fuera a estas horas, ¿crees que habrá pasado algo?

-No lo sé, pero si tan preocupada estas puedes ir pero procura llegar temprano, cualquier daño lo pagara él.

-¡Abuela!

-Solo decía.

Después de esa conversación Sakuno toma un abrigo y sale. Era verdad el parque estaba bastante cerca a decir verdad estaba a una o dos cuadras por lo que no tuvo que caminar mucho, encontrarlo no fue difícil estaba donde siempre se sentaban cuando iban juntos, estaba con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera pero ala vez no su mente viajaba al pasado, la única cosa que pudo sacarlo de ese trance fue el ver a Sakuno sentarse frente a él.

-¿Que sucede? ¿por qué est...-deja de hablar al ve que él simplemente la toma por la cintura y oculta su mirada en la base del cuello de ella-Ryoma-kun...

-Dejame estar así, solo un momento, por favor.

Estuvieron así durante un rato, Sakuno no sabia muy bien que hacer asique simplemente le devolvió el abrazo y mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Sakuno.

-¿Que?

-¿Puedes prometerme algo?

-Si, ¿que es lo que quieres?-antes de decirle Ryoma se separa para mirarla a los ojos.

-Prometeme que estarás siempre conmigo las veces que te necesite y no dejaras que vuelva a sentirme solo.

-Lo prometo-lo abraza-no estarás solo nunca.

-Gracias-y sin que se diera cuenta, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro-yo prometo estar junto a ti, siempre.

Sakuno se había dado cuenta desde el principio de sus lagrimas, Ryoma también sabia eso pero no le importo ella era la única persona en la que podía confiar en esos momentos. Cuando las lagrimas cesaron se separo.

-¿Mejor?-el simplemente asintió-bien, ¿me dirás por que estas así?

-Al parecer que Ryoga se apareciera en la escuela no fue suficiente.

-¿Que, discutiste con el en tu casa?

-No, hice todo lo posible para no encontrarme con él pero párese que no fue suficiente. Discutí con el viejo. Nunca hizo nada y ahora quiere hacerse el padre ejemplar, ¿tienes frió?-no se había percatado de la temperatura hasta que la vio temblar.

-Un poco.

-Entonces ven-dice estirando los brazos.

-¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Sentarte como yo y apoyarte en mi-después de decir eso lo hace apoyando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo con él a su derecha-tienes los dedos fríos-dice él ya que la abrazó por detras agarrando sus manos.

-Si, siempre sucede aunque no aya mucho frío, en cambio tu los tienes calentitos ¿como lo haces?.

-No hago nada, simplemente tenia las manos en los bolsillos hasta que llegaste y después de eso estuve abrazado a ti por lo que no se enfriaron.

-Pero yo también estuve abrazada a ti pero igual las tengo frías

-Entonces sos anormal.

-¡Ryma!-dice Sakuno enojada por lo que Ryoma ríe, le encantaba verla así-me gusta cuando ríes, más aún cuando no es la que muestras en tus partidos.

-Si..., hacia tiempo que no lloraba así.

-¿Cuando fue la última vez?

-El día en que me dí cuenta que Ryoga ya no volvería.

-En el fondo lo querías mucho ¿verdad?.

-Si, y por eso soy así ahora.

-¿Como "así"?

-Así, frío, arrogante y orgulloso, todo el mundo cree que no me he dado cuenta pero en verdad lo he hecho porque yo mismo lo he decidido.

-¿Darse cuenta de que?

-Del cambio de actitudes que he tenido desde que él se fue, antes de que lo hiciera yo era más sociable, sonreía más como cualquier niño de 7 años, su partida me dolió mucho, aunque muchas veces peleáramos o discutiéramos siempre terminamos juntos.

-Amor apache.

-Si, algo así.

-¿Por qué discutían?

-Por todo, comúnmente mientras jugábamos al tenis por algún punto, siempre las empezaba yo, quería ganarle y demostrar lo bueno que podía ser.

-¿Esa es la única razón?.

-No, el origen de todo es el viejo.

-¿Tu padre?

-Si, desde que llevo a Ryoga paresia que lo quería más a él que a mi, por eso siempre quise ganarle, tampoco quise alejarme de él ni nada, era el único amigo que tenia y a pesar de todo lo quería, por eso el día que se fue, fue duro para mi. Tiempo después, decidí que para no volver a pasar por eso no debía apegarme demasiado a las personas, ese día me desligue de todo lo que tenia que ver con él, dibujos, fotos, hábitos, lo único que quedó fueron los recuerdos que me ayudaron a seguir adelante, y para el trato con las personas solo me volví más frío, aumentando mi orgullo y siendo mas difícil dejarlo de lado para demostrar mis emociones.

-Por eso muy pocas personas logran llegar a tu corazón.

-Si.

-Estoy feliz de ser una de esas pocas personas.

-Yo también-dice apretando el abrazo, hasta que suena su celular.-¿Hola?

-_¡Ryoma Echizen, ¿donde se supone que estas? ¿no te dije que regresaras temprano?_

-¿Mamá?, ¿que hora es?

_-Son las 11.30, regresa ahora._

-Si, ya voy-y cuelga.

-¿Que sucede?

-Son 11.30, tengo que llevarte a casa-dice mientras se levanta y se saca la campera.

-¿Que haces?

-Usala.

-No, Ryoma te vas a enfermar.

-No, ponetela antes de que tú te enfermes, si te pasa algo tu abuela me lo hará pagar-dice mientras pasa la campera por sus hombros, _tiene razón, se nota que conoce a mi abuela._

-Esta calentita.

-Bueno ¿vamos?.

-Si.

Caminaron tomados de la mano inconscientemente, tranquilos y callados e un silencio comodo y entre miradas llegaron a su destino donde Sumire los esperaba en las puerta.

-¡Abuela!

-Hasta que se percataron de la hora, si no hubieras salido tan apurada como para olvidarte de tu celular te habría llamado.

-Lo siento fue mi culpa.

-Disculpas aceptadas.

-Ryoma ten-dice Sakuno comenzando a sacarse la campera.

-No es necesario, puedes devolvérmela mañana.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-Bueno, nos vemos.

-Adiós-entonces Sakuno entra,Sumire iba a seguirla pero Ryoma la llama-Ryuzaki-sensei.

-¿Que sucede?

-Quería pedirle disculpas por lo de esta tarde después del entrenamiento, debí dejar mis problemas personales en casa.

-No te preocupes, se notaba que lo necesitabas, ha me estaba olvidando mañana tengo reunión con el director por lo que el entrenamiento matutino esta cancelado.

-Ok, nos vemos.

-Adiós .

Y sin más siguió con camino, no quedaba muy lejos pero aún así demoro más de lo normal, de cierto modo no quería llegar y estaba dando vueltas, después de una leve ventisca que lo hizo sentir frío fue que decidió ir a descansar.

-Ryoma hasta que llegas-dice su madre cuando lo ve entrar a la sala-mira ya estas comenzando tiritar de frío ¿donde esta tu campera?

-La tiene ella.

-¿Ella?-el asiente-bien, tienes los ojos rojos ¿estuviste llorando?

-Tal vez.

-Ryoma.

-Estuve con ella porque con ella puedo abrirme hasta ese punto.

-Lamento no haberte apoyado, mañana si quieres hablamos.

-Si.

-¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres te preparo algo para que cenes.

-No te preocupes no tengo hambre. Voy a dormir es tarde y mañana tengo clases.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Entonces él sube y ella se queda ordenando un poco antes de ir a su habitación.

-¿Ya llego?-pregunto Nanjiroh cuando la vio entrar.

-Si, me preocupa, nosotros sabemos de cierta forma la parte de Ryoga pero no sabemos como se sintió Ryoma por su partida, él nunca nos dijo y nosotros no nos molestamos en preguntar, tal vez, solo tal vez, en ese momento le dimos más importancia a Ryoga que a él y por eso todos lo cambios que ha tenido desde entonces.

-No, solo debe ser un capricho de niño mimado como lo criaste.

-¡Nanjiroh Echizen, fuera!

-¿F-fuera?

-¡Vete conmigo esta noche no duermes!

-¿Donde quieres que duerma?

-No lo se y no me importa mientras sea fuera de esta habitación-y sin mas lo deja en el pasillo y traba la puerta con llave.

* * *

**bueno les agradesco a todos por los reviews, seuire adelante con todo, por hoy aclaro dudas de por que tanto rencor hacia Ryoga?, bien como dije arriba para la proxima viene más RyoSaku así que esperen y veran**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, CHAO BESOS ATTE DANI!**


	6. Fantasmas del Pasado

**Merry Christmas!, bueno la razón por la que escribo aquí arriba es por los comentarios, tienen razón el capitulo anterior me salio melancólico, todo salio "pobre Ryoma" o "pobre Ryoga", lo que sucede es que me emocione con la descarga de Ryoma, y después obviamente tenia que poner RyoSaku y que mejor que con el consuelo y po eso quedo así.**

**Bueno ya no molesto y los dejo leer nos leemos abajo Dani!**

* * *

Iba caminando hacia la escuela, estaba cansado no pudo dormir tranquilamente, estuvo dando vueltas en la cama por horas, por más que lo intentara no podía y cuando al fin lo hizo, al parecer tuvo una pesadilla, porque cuando despertó estaba agitado, totalmente sudado, sus frazadas estaban en el suelo, las manos le temblaban y de cierto modo tenía algo de miedo, pensó en dormir pero estaba cerca de la hora así que termino levantándose, a su madre le pareció extraño pero aún así lo dejo pasar, le sirvió el desayuno y después este salio.

Casi arrastraba los pies y tenia unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus orbes ámbar, a paso lento se adentró en la escuela, muchos lo miraban por el terrible aspecto que traía pero no les hizo caso y siguió adelante hasta que escucho que lo llamaban.

-¡Ryoma-kun!-se dio vuelta para ver a la linda Sakuno yendo hacia él-uh, ¿estas bien? pareces cansado-dijo cuando ya estaba cerca.

-Si-bostezo-, solo un poco cansado-y retoman el camino hasta su salón.

-¿Algún problema cuando llegaste?

-No, no me pude dormir y estuve dando vueltas en la cama por horas.

-Te comprendo, me ha pasado. Hola Tomo-chan-saludo a su amiga al llegar al salón y verla adentro.

-Hola Saku-chan, Ryoma-sama.

-Osakada-fue lo único que dio como respuesta.

-Sakuno, esta tarde tienes que venir a mi casa tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente.

-Ok, luego del entrenamiento paso por aya.

-Sakuno, ¿que es eso que llevas ahí?-dice Tomoka mirando lo que llevaba en la mano.

-Ah, esto me olvidaba, esto es de Ryoma-kun, ¿eh? ¿Ryoma?-se dio vuelta y no lo encontró por lo que miro el resto del salón y lo vio durmiendo en su asiento.

-Esta durmiendo, aveces no se de donde saca tanto sueño.

-Yo tampoco-_pero hoy es comprensible._

Sabia que estaba cansado y que tenían ingles a primera, así que decidió dejarlo dormir, después se la daría, cuando despertara. Al llegar es normal verlo con cara de sueño y bostezando de a ratos, era común en él tener sueño durante la mañana. Pero hoy era distinto, su rostro no lo reflejaba, demostraba cansancio, estrés, preocupación y, por más extraño que pareciera, miedo, creyó haberse equivocado pero después de verlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de que tenia razón, quiso preguntarle pero no se atrevió a hacerlo y cuando quiso acordar ya estaban en la clase.

Él profesor entró, y lo vio dormir plácidamente, resignado dejo las cosas en el escritorio y comenzó la clase, Sakuno estaba concentrada en entender lo que decía el profesor para y no tener que depender de Ryoma pero algo llamo su atención, se fijo en él y vio que su mano temblaba y que comenzaba a respirar de forma agitada, lo movió un poco y se calmo, aún así al rato empezó de nuevo frunciendo el ceño y balbuceando palabras indescifrables, intento otra vez pero no se calmaba, intento llamarlo pero seguía, hasta que el profesor le llamo la atención.

-¿Esta todo bien Ryuzaki?-dijo y todos voltearon a verla.

-Eh... S-si, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-No, por nada, preste atención a la clase.

-Si, no se preocupe.

_Eso estuvo cerca,_ pensó Sakuno, _por lo menos ahora esta tranquilo, ah... es lindo aún cuando duerme, me pregunto qué es lo que perturbaba sus sueños_, dice mientras lo mira y logra ver como su ceño se volvía a fruncir, _no, otra vez no_, estaba a punto de llamarlo otra vez y ahora si despertaría, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo lo escucha decir algo entre los balbuceos.

-... no.. Chris-balbuceos-no, ¡NO!-dice mientras despierta y se da cuenta de que todo el salón lo esta mirando.

-¿Esta todo bien, Ryoma-kun?-pregunto una preocupada Sakuno a su lado.

-Eh.. si, esta toso bien, pero ¿por que todos me miran así?.

-Despertaste gritando, y llamaste la atención de todos.

-Echizen-llamo el profesor-espero que esto le sirva de lección para no dormir en clase.

-No lo creo-respondió rápidamente irritándolo, iba a responder cuando toco el timbre dando el comienzo del receso.

Ni bien el profesor se fue, Tomoka y Horio, estaban sentados a su alrededor.

-¿Estas bien, Ryoma-sama?-Tomoka fue la primero en hablar-no es común verte así.

-Si, solo parece ser un mal sueño.

-¿Recuerdas que fue lo que soñaste?-pregunto Horio.

-No. Es extraño, pero esta mañana sucedió lo mismo.

-¿Esta mañana?, ¿por eso estabas así cuando te encontré? ademas del insomnio-dijo Sakuno.

-Si, puede ser-de pronto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda lo que hizo que se abrazara a si mismo-, esta comenzando a hacer frío.

-¿Frío?-pregunto Horio-, hoy esta más cálido que ayer.

-¿No te estarás enfermando?-pregunta Tomoka.

-No lo creo.

Estuvo a punto de decir sobre lo que dijo entre sueños, pero toco el timbre interrumpiendo su conversación junto con la llegada del profesor. Esta vez Ryoma no se quedo dormido, sino que se quedo despierto pero con la mente en otro lado, el profesor le llamo la atención más de una vez pero él siempre demostraba su ausencia.

Aún así la hora no se hizo larga como se lo esperaba, por lo contrario había sido divertida, el profesor se las había ingeniado para que aprendieran mediante juegos y demás, hasta que toco el timbre dando comienzo al almuerzo. Sakuno tomo los obentos y fueron directo a la azotea, solo que esta ya estaba ocupada teniendo que ir a otra parte del patio cerca de las canchas bajo uno de los arboles de sakura.

-¿Esta todo bien?-pregunta Sakuno después de un debate interno entre hacerlo o no-estuviste más distraído de lo normal.

-Estaba pensando que podría haber soñado y para que despierte de esa forma, ¿dije algo mientra dormía?

-Bueno a decir verdad se entendió algo entre balbuceos, entre tu respiración agitada comenzaste a negar y dijiste claramente el nombre Chris-Ryoma quedo congelado en su lugar no de movía ni decía nada, Sakuno preocupada pregunta-¿quien es Chris, Ryoma-kun?

-Christopher Takeuchi, es mi primo de América.

-¿Takeuchi?

-Es el apellido de soltera de mi madre-chasquea la lengua- ahora entiendo porque despertaba de esa manera y el escalofrió de esta mañana, todo fue su culpa.

-¿Por que hablas así de él?

-Si me dieran a elegir un día con Chris o un año con el viejo y Ryoga, elegiría Ryoga y el viejo.

-¿En serio es tan malo?

-Mi tío murió cuando él tenia un año y desde entonces su madre apenas si le pone un limite, siempre nos hacia la vida a cuadritos a Ryoga y a mi cada vez que iba a casa, lo peor fue después de que Ryoga se fuera.

-¿Que hizo?

-Que hicieron mi tía y mi madre, creyeron que estando con el no me sentiría tan solo, pero fue lo peor, tuve que superar bromas y golpes durante un mes, un poco más y casi me mata.

-¿Eso fue una metáfora o literal?

-Literal. Fuimos a la piscina, casi me ahoga provocando un trauma, por eso odio ir a la playa o la piscina.

-¿Y tu madre?, ¿nuca le dijiste nada?

-Cuando lo hizo no estaba, y sí, se lo dije no me creyó hasta que lo encontró en mi cuarto totalmente desordenado y a punto de romper el primer trofeo que gane, ese día se disculpo conmigo y se dio cuenta de los moretones que tenia-

-¿Moretones?-interrumpió.

-Siempre que jugábamos y yo iba ganado me tiraba la pelota al cuerpo dejándome marcas en todas partes tanto de pelotas como raquetas que se le "resbalaban" y como su madre aprovecho que no tenia que cuidar de su hijo se fue de viaje, y nosotros tuvimos que aguantarlo hasta que regresara, mi madre preocupada me dio la llave de la puerta de mi cuarto para encerrarme cuando ya no lo quisiera cerca. Ya de paso eso responde el porque tengo una llave demás entre las de mi casa.

-Para encerrarte cuando el este en Japón.

-Si, hasta el momento no ha pasado, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ya no será así.

La hora del almuerzo termino y tuvieron que regresar a clase y aunque se hizo eterno por fin termino yendo cada uno a sus actividades y Ryoma como capitán responsable que tiene que dar el ejemplo se disculparía por el escándalo del día anterior.

-Chicos, acérquense-dijo Ryoma cuando todos ya estuvieron el las canchas-lamento lo sucedido ayer, no debería de traer y discutir de temas personales aquí, en la escuela, por eso pido disculpas.

-No te preocupes, lo necesitabas y es mejor dejar las cosas afuera.

-Masato tiene razón, no la disculpa no fue necesaria-dijo Ren.

-Ok. Bien, entonces comien... ¿donde están Bezairius y Nightray?

-No vinieron, el vuelo de su familia se retraso y llegaban esta mañana, por eso estaban en el entrenamiento vespertino de ayer-dijo Natsuki.

-Gracias, comiencen a correr que no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-¡Si!-grito el resto.

Y así paso la tarde, corridas, peloteos, viajes al baño, una tarde normal. Cuando se llego la hora cada uno se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar vio a su padre en el patio, Nanako en la sala y su madre en la cocina, ella al verlo sonríe.

-Veo que estas mejor.

-¿Que?

-Que estas mejor, cuando te vi esta mañana paresias zombie.

-Si.., tuve una pesadilla y no recordaba que era.

-¿Ya lo recuerdas?

-Me dormí en clase y Sakuno dice que mencione a Chris, después de eso desperté gritando llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Chris?, Ryoma ¿no sera que abra escuchado mal o algo?

-No, luego de despertar me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, dándome un mal presentimiento, ¿has tenido noticia alguna de la tía?

-Nada, el último contacto que tuve con ella fue 6 meses antes de viajar y eso ya fue hace 3 años.

-Voy a subir a bañarme-se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba por salir su madre lo llama.

-Ryoma, el sábado tu padre y yo tenemos que salir, iremos hasta Osaka a ver a unos amigos, Ryoga viene con nosotros, volvemos el domingo a la noche; no te pregunte porque sabía que no querrías ir-Ryoma asiente-y Nanako el domingo tiene que salir temprano y no volverá hasta la noche. Te aviso para que te hagas la idea de que estarás solo cuando te levantes.

-Ok-y se va definitivamente.

Ya acostado en su cama después de hacer su tarea, piensa en lo dicho por su madre, _así que tendré la casa para mi solo eh... interesante._

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o**

Sakuno ya había llegado hacía un rato, se baño y ahora estaba ayudando a su abuela con la cena, cenarían arroz con curry una de sus comidas favoritas, estaba todo en calma hasta que su abuela rompe el silencio.

-Sakuno ¿ya tienes pensado que hacer para el festival escolar?

-No, aún no.

-Bueno tendrás que apurarte si quieres ganar.

-¿Ganar? ¿ganar que, abuela?

-¿Eh?, no me hagas caso estaba pensando en otra cosa-Sakuno desconfiada asiente, pronto sabría a que se refería su abuela.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o**

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, en unas canchas callejeras se podía ver a un chico, alto de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, parado frente a otro que se encontraba en el suelo.

-You're a bad player friend, jaja, loser (eres un mal jugador amigo, jaja, perdedor)-dice el que estaba parado, se da media vuelta y se va.

Llega a una casa donde entra y se encuentra con una mujer rubia con ojos del mismo colos que él mirando televisión en la sala.

-Hola hijo ¿como te fue?

-Bien, ¿hay algo para comer?

-Fijate en la cocina.

Entonces deja su bolso de raquetas y se encamina al lugar nombrado por su madre; opta por hacerse un sándwich cuando esta por salir ve una foto donde está él de pequeño y un niño menor que él de cabello verde oscuro llegando a negro con detalles más claros y de ojos ámbar.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo primito, pronto llegara tu hora ya tuviste demasiado tiempo libre, ahora es cuando comienza el juego, espera y ya veras.

* * *

**Hola! feliz navidad para todos mis lectores espero que la hayan pasado bien con sus familias y sus amigos.**

**Bueno, estuve de haragana y me deje estar para este capitulo, no me pregunten como hice solo me quede escribiendo en la noche del 25 y la mañana de hoy 26 para terminas y traérselo.**

**Apareció un personaje nuevo que le dará un giro a la historia, ¿que sucederá con la relación entre los hermanos?, ¿que hará Sakuno para el festival?, que sucederá con el RyoSaku y en que tiene que ver Chris? Todo esto y mucho más la próxima semana (sono como comercial de tv XD pero q mas da) nos leemos beso. **


	7. Un Día Lluvioso

Washington DC, Estados Unidos - 8.30pm.

-¿Cariño tienes todo listo?, ya llamé y el taxi debe de estar por llegar-se escucha una bocina-¡vamos Chris! ¿Ay porque se demora tanto?

-Ya estoy-dice bajando las escaleras.

-Ok, apúrate sí no quieres perder el avión.

-Si, si, ya estoy acá no es necesario tanto parloteo.

Y sin mas se suben al taxi y se dirigen al aeropuerto.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tokio, Japón - 10.30 am.

Se había levantado temprano, se hizo el desayuno, comió y se fue a la casa de su entrenadora en busca de su aprendiz, la cual lo esperaba en la puerta lista para ir con él. Entre palabras, risas y miradas, llegaron a su destino y se dedicaron a una de las cosas que mas les gusta hacer, jugar al tenis. Empezaron con un simple juego donde Ryoma trataba de hacerle mejorar sus reflejos, todo iba bien hasta que se escucha un relámpago a lo lejos y Ryoma decide dejar el juego.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos antes de que empiece a...-es interrumpido por otro trueno se guido con unas pequeñas gotas-...llover.

-Apurémonos esto tiene pinta de ser más fuerte.

Y tenía razón, a medida que avanzaban la lluvia era más intensa, Ryoma a medio camino toma la mano de Sakuno, y comienza a correr rápidamente hasta su casa, ya que esta quedaba más cerca que la de ella.

-Ah.. llegamos-dijo al entrar.

-Ryoma, ¿por que me trajiste a tu casa?

-Porque quedaba más cerca, y no te preocupes no hay nadie que pueda incomodarte.

-¿No hay nadie?, ¿entonces estuviste solo todo el fin de semana?

-No, mamá, el viejo y Ryoga se fueron ayer de mañana y Nanako salio esta mañana. Ven es mejor sacarnos la ropa mojada antes de que no enfermemos-dice subiendo la escalera seguido por Sakuno.

El cuarto de Ryoma era como se lo esperaba, ni muy desordenada ni muy ordenada, la habitación común de un adolescente, a diferencia que el desorden era por pelotas, revistas y una que otra raqueta, todo de tenis.

-Ten-dice Ryoma entregándole una remera, un short y una toalla-es lo mas pequeño que tengo así que te quedará bien, puedes cambiarte aquí yo voy al baño, enseguida regreso.

-Si.

Ni bien se fue comenzó a desvestirse, secar cada recoveco de su cuerpo y vestirse. Con el tiempo que le sobraba antes de que Ryoma regresara se dedico a observar su cuarto. Miro hacia la cama y vio un bulto que subía y bajaba, al sacar las sabanas se encuentra con un lindo gato.

-Karupin-dice mientras lo toma en brazos-hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Y así se paseo con el gato, primero se detuvo para ver una foto, hay estaban los cuatro, cinco contando a Karupin, estaba el matrimonio Echizen con sus hijo y su mascota, era de hace varios años se notaba porque ambos, Ryoga y Ryoma, eran pequeños y sus padres se veían mas jóvenes, se les notaba felices, lastima que ahora todo fuera diferente.

Siguió revisando, creyó no haber encontrado nada interesante cuando la vio, estaba en un rincón entre la pared y un armario la funda de una guitarra y al parecer con una dentro, se acerco y cuando estaba con el cierre a medio camino fue cuando lo escucho.

-Es una de las cosas de las que no me pude separar-dijeron a sus espaldas.

-L-lo siento.

-No te preocupes, ha estado hay desde que llegue a Japón.

-¿Nunca la has tocado?

-No, Ryoga me enseño a tocar.

-Por eso no lo haces, pero ¿por que dices que no te pudiste separar de ella?

-Me la regalo mi abuelo cuando cumplí 10 años y si llegara a venderla o regalarla tendría en contra a casi toda mi familia.

-Por eso no la usas-la termina de sacar y se la cuelga-pero como mi mejor amigo podrías enseñarme.

-Si podría-dice mientras se la saca y se la cuelga él-pero por si no lo recuerdas soy zurdo y para aprender necesitarías una diestra. Vamos a abajo así se seca tu ropa y llamas a tu abuela.

-Si-saca su celular pero al marcar solo escucha la clásica grabación diciendo que estaba fuera de servicio o apagado-Ryoma no tengo señal.

-Ten, prueba con el mio-intenta pero sucede lo mismo.

-No, tú tampoco tienes señal.

-Enton...-no termina de decir la palabra cuando cae un trueno, Sakuno asustada grita y se abraza a él-párese ser una tormenta eléctrica, prueba con el teléfono de linea tal vez aún sirva.

-Si-dice mientras lo suelta-ah.. Ryoma..

-¿Que?

-Sigues con la guitarra colgada.

-¿Ah? no me di cuenta-se la saca y la apoya en el sillón-ahí tienes el teléfono, voy a buscar unas linternas o velas por si se va la luz-y sin más se va; ella va y marca el número de su casa, suena una, dos y se escucha como atienden.

_-¿Moshi moshi?_

-¿Abuela?, soy Sakuno.

-_Sakuno hasta que llamas, yo lo hice pero estaba sin señal. ¿Estas bien?_

-Si, estoy bien, estoy en la casa de Ryoma, cuando pare de llover voy.

_-¿Que dices-_Sakuno comenzaba a escucharla distante-_se escucha entrecortado ¿en la casa de quien estas?_

-En la casa de Ryoma-kun-del otro lado no se escucha nada-¿hola?, ¿abuela estas ahí?-se va la luz-un apagón, debe ser por eso.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Ryuzaki-sensei?-dice Ryoma entrando con linterna en mano.

-Algo así, la linea esta muerta y se corto a la mitad.

-Bueno, ten-le entrega una linterna-hay dos así que tendremos una cada uno y las usaremos para movernos por la casa si es necesario y con las velas iluminaremos aquí así ahorramos batería.

-Ok. Una pregunta ¿como vamos a secar la ropa?

-Para algo esta la chimenea.

Ryoma después de eso, prende unas velas y las distribuye por la sala haciendo que esta quede un poco mas iluminada, luego se dedica a encender la chimenea y a colocar la ropa mojada en frente. Ellos se sientan en el suelo apoyándose en el sofá mirando chisporroteo de la leña al quemarse, ese y la lluvia caer eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban ya que estos apagaban el sonido de sus respiraciones, hasta que Sakuno rompió el silencio.

-Ryoma-kun.

-¿Mh?-fue lo único que dio como respuesta.

-¿Ya has pensado que hacer para el festival?

-No, es obligatorio ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Que fastidio, ¿no podían hacer lo mismo que todos los años y ya esta?

-Si pero este año sera una competencia, y tal vez el premio sea algo bueno.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Porque yo, a diferencia de otras personas, voy y presto atención en clase.

-Golpe bajo-ella solo responde con una sonrisa y mira hacia atrás y se le ocurre una idea.

-Ryoma-kun, toca algo con la guitarra-él solo la mira con cara de "no estas hablando en serio"-vamos no pongas esa cara, si quieres te presto la partitura de la canción de mi celular.

-¿Para que llevas una partitura a un entrenamiento?

-No lleve la partitura-dice levantándose para buscar su bolso-lleve mi laptop donde la tengo guardada.

-Ok, la pregunta es ¿para que llevas tu laptop al entrenamiento?

-Porque pensaba en ir a la casa de Tomoka-de sentándose con aparato en mano-ya que tenia que pasarme algunas cosa y yo a ella.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Bueno vas a tocar o no.

-Dejame ver. No es tan difícil, es una secuencia que se repite varias veces-toma la guitarra y comienza a tocar y Sakuno canta parte de la letra.

"When I see your smile

Tears run down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one"

Ryoma la escucha y cuando termina él también pará y se queda mirándola por un rato viendo la clara incomodidad dibujada en su rostro con la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas haciendo presente su clásico sonrojo, él al verlo sonríe.

-Tal parece que no te conozco tanto como pensaba.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que quiero decir es que no sabia que cantaras tan bien-dijo tocando unos acordes.

-¿Yo? ¿cantar bien?, no lo creo, yo canto para pasar el rato nada más.

-Tú siempre echándote para atrás, así no vas a llegar a ninguna parte.

-¡Hey!

-¿Que? es la verdad, vos siempre estas preocupándote por los demás y terminas dejándote en décimo plano de tanta gente a la que ayudas, por una vez preocupate por ti, presentate en el festival, canta y gana ese premio que tanto dices.

-Debo reconocer que siempre me dejo en el último plano, pero soy así y no puedo cambiar tan fácilmente. Además hay algo que no recordaste.

-¿Que?

-Que soy demasiado vergonzosa como para presentarme, a menos que mi mejor amigo me acompañe.

-¿Quien, yo? no, estas loca.

-Vamos, tú me diste la idea, ahora tú me ayudas.

-No, yo te dije participa, no "vamos a participar juntos".

-Dale, vos tocas, yo canto y podemos llegar a hacer un dúo.

-No, yo no canto, ni lo sueñes.

-Entonces tienes miedo.

-No tengo miedo.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Entonces hacelo.

-Lo hago.

-Ok, debemos ensayar arduamente si queremos ganar.

-Agh... vamos a dejarla por esa-dice mientras se levanta.

-¿A donde vas?

-Al baño-y se va.

-¿Que es eso?-le pregunta al verlo entrar con algo en la mano.

-Un peine, date vuelta-mientras volvía a sentarse.

-¿Lo vas a hacer vos?

-Si ¿algún problema?

-No porque habría de haberlo.

-No, por nada pregunte no más-y sin más le desata la coleta y comienza a peinar su larga cabellera-Sakuno.

-¿Mh?

-¿Puedo sacarme una duda?

-Si.

-¿Porque vives con tu abuela?

-Mis padres murieron cuando iba en 3º de primaria-Ryoma al escucharla para de peinarla.

-Lo siento no debí preguntar.

-No te preocupes, ¿Terminaste?

-Si-ella se da vuelta.

-Yo quiero contártelo.

-No es necesario.

-Ryoma, tú no sabes ni la mitad de mi pasado, mientras que párese que te conociera desde hace años, por lo que significa más de 3.

-En verdad eres terca-ella ríe-pero si quieres hablar yo estoy para escucharte.

-Gracias. Bueno eran vacaciones, había ido a la casa de mi abuela mis padres tenían que trabajar entonces irían en la noche, vivíamos al otro lado de la ciudad por lo que venían en auto, era tarde pero aún así yo estaba despierta y los llame-comenzó temblarle la voz.

-No tienes que seguir si no quieres.

-No. Atendió mi padre me pregunto como había pasado el día, le dije que bien, pregunte por mamá, dijo que estaba durmiendo y que tenían una sorpresa para mi-termino por quebrar se en llanto y Ryoma la abraza y la aprieta contra sí-seguimos hablando por un rato hasta que escuche un rudo extraño y después no se escucho nada, le avise a mi abuela llamo a la policía para que fuera hasta donde estaban, se salieron de la carretera y dieron varia vueltas hasta quedar de cabeza, cuando llegaron ya habían muerto, la sorpresa que ellos tenían era que mamá estaba embarazada de dos meses, él o ella ahora tendría 6 años ahora-comienza a llorar con desesperación-yo los mate, por mi culpa dos persona maravillosas y un ser que comenzaba a crecer no están aquí hoy.

-Tranquila, no fue tu culpa.

-Claro que si, yo les insistí por un hermano, para que fueran y yo fui la que los llame, si tan solo no los hubiera llamado o cortado antes tal vez estarían aquí conmigo.

-Pero tal vez no nos habíamos conocido-ella lo mira-capas era cosa del destino y tal vez estaba en el nuestro conocernos, si ellos hubieran sobrevivido no nos habríamos conocido y no sé que sería de mi sin ti en mi vida.

-Creo que ese es el lado positivo ¿no?

-Eso creo.

Ella se aferra nuevamente a él quedando profundamente dormida, él la queda viendo un rato más antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una calle de Tokio, Japón - 5:30 pm.

En un auto iba parte de la familia Echizen regresando a casa, iban a regresar mas temprano pero la lluvia los retuvo por un rato, Rinko tenía medo que en medio de la carretera sucediera algo, y ahora ya estaban por llegar.

-Me estoy aburriendo, ¿falta mucho?-pregunta Ryoga tras bostezar por quinta vez.

-No, ya salimos de la carretera, debes darte cuenta de las cosas niño ignorante-dijo Nanjiroh.

-Pará ya Nanjiroh, ¿no puedes estar sin molestar a nadie por un día?

-Lo que sucede es que esta buscando a alguien que le siga el juego porque el Chibizuke lo dejo de lado.

-Hablando del chiquillo, ¿que estará haciendo?, ¿tal vez aprovecho que no había nadie para llevar alguna chica?-entonces ambos, padre e hijo, ríen.

-¡Vasta los dos!-ante tal grito ambos quedan tiesos en sus asientos-no puedo entender como se divierten de esa manera. Ya llegamos.

-Ya veremos quien tiene razón-le susurra Nanjiroh a Ryoga pero aún así Rinko los escucha y frustrada niega con la cabeza.

Antes de entrar, se dedican a descargar las cosas del auto, cuando entran encuentran la sala a medio alumbrar por la chimenea y algunas velas que estaban por consumirse, desde donde estaban no se veía nadie así que cuando caminaron un poco los vieron, sentados en el suelo en frente de la chimenea apoyados contra el sofá abrazados **(y no están una alado del otro, él esta apoyado contra el sofá y ella apoyada en él con su cabeza en su pecho, q kawaii)**, los dos hombres al verlos chocan las manos y ríen en un claro signo de "te lo dije", Rinko los ignora y se dedica a despertar a su hijo.

-Ryoma, Ryoma hijo despierta-dice mientras lo sacude. el de a poco abre los ojos para después dar un bostezo.

-¿Mamá?-dijo después de haberse desperezado-¿que hora es? ¿cuando llegaron?

-Son casi las 6 de la tarde y acabamos de llegar.

-¿Las 6?, Sakuno despierta-la llama y sacude con suma delicadeza-Sakuno-ella reacciona de la misma manera que su príncipe la diferencia es que es un poco más delicado pareciendo una pequeña niña inocente que acababa de despertar, lo que hizo que no solo Ryoma se sonrojara, ellos agradecieron que hubiera poca luz.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿por que no esta prendida la luz?

-¿Acaso el shonen se quiso hacer el romántico?

-En realidad se fue la luz-respondió Sakuno haciendo que ambos se callaran y se dejaran de molestar.

-Si se fue, ya debió volver-dice Rinko subiendo el interruptor encandilando a todos.

-Bueno-dice Ryoma levantándose-es mejor que te cambies así te llevo a tu casa-estirándole la mano.

-Si, mi abuela debe de estar preocupada-mientras se levanta, toma su ropa y se dirige al pie de la escalera cuando la llaman.

-Sakuno, ¿vas a mi cuarto?

-Si.

-¿La llevas?-mientras toma la guitarra del mástil, ella asiente, entonces se la tira y ella la toma en el aire. Ryoga silba.

-Buenos reflejos.

-Gracias, un amigo me ayudo a mejorarlos-dice mientras mira a Ryoma y sube.

-¿Que hacían ustedes dos solos aquí, eh?-pregunto su padre primero

-Y no digas que dormir porque es obvio que hicieron algo más-dijo Ryoga, _me conoce más de lo que párese, _piensa Ryoma-¿que hicieron para terminar así dormidos abrazaditos?

-Nada de lo que ustedes piensan-dijo Rinko-yo me di cuenta cuando la vi de cerca, ella estuvo llorando antes de dormir ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Y para ustedes dos, pudieron darse cuenta por la mancha húmeda que tiene en el pecho.

-Ya estoy lista-escucharon a sus espaldas-¿vamos Ryoma-kun?

-Si.

Sakuno se despidió y se fueron, caminaron rápido por si comenzaba a llover a mitad de camino, cuando llegaron se despidieron y regreso, cuando llego se dirigió a su cuarto evitando a sus karmas, estaba acostado cuando llaman a la puerta.

-¿Quien?

-Soy yo-_Ryoga_-¿puedo pasar?

-¿Que quieres?

-Quiero hablar seriamente contigo, ¿puedo?

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aeropuerto de Tokio, Japón - 8:30 pm

-Ya llegamos-dijo la mujer.

-Si, ¿vamos a la asa de la tía o a un hotel?-pregunto al chico que iba a su lado.

-Vamos a un hotel, no te preocupes pronto veras a tu primo.

-Si-_descansa mientras pueda Ryoma, tu peor pesadilla acaba de llegar..._

* * *

**Hola! Feliz Año para todos mis lectores, lamento la tardanza la verdad estaba pensando en subirlo ayer pero no lo termine entonces me quede toda la tarde de hoy viernes para terminarlo y aquí lo tienen.**

**Para aquellos que se quejan de mis faltas de ortografía son más que nada en los primeros capítulos en los que escribía (cuando los leo digo "como puedo escribir así?"), ahora van a ser pequeñas faltas menores (en lo posible) en fin nos leemos la próxima semana bs Dani!**


	8. Nota de Autora

**Hola a todos mis lectores.**

**Aquí me presento para clarar sus dudas, la razón por la que no he actualizado es la que había nombrado capítulos atrás, en estos momentos me estoy dejando estar, tengo la intención. la inspiración, en otras palabras tengo todo, casi-todo, lo único que me falta son las ganas de sentarme a escribir pero en estos últimos días he estado escribiendo y llevo casi 2 mil palabras osea 5 paginas del writer opnen office, posiblemente lo suba el domingo 13, el sábado 12 no puedo tengo el cumple de mi tía y si llevo mi pc (lo que no sería mala idea) posiblemente me tratarían de antisocial (como siempre). **

**Vamos al punto, gracias a las razones nombradas anteriormente solo voy a actualizar cuando termine de escribir por lo que voy a intentar de no demorar mucho tiempo, uno a la semana, así que por el momento esperen hasta el finde que nos vemos en unos días.**

**Besos Dani!**

**PD: voy a mencionar los roles de cada personaje porque si cambio todo drásticamente va a ser un entrevero bárbaro y no da.  
**

_****_**Preparatoria:**

**3ºA: Syo, Natsuki, Gil, Haruka.  
**

**3ºB: Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Alice  
**

**3ºC: Ichinose, Ittoki, Masato, Ren, Sharon  
**

**2º: Ada.  
**

**Secundaria:  
**

**1º: A-Momo B-Kaidoh  
**

**2ºA:Tezuka, Fuji  
**

**2ºB:Oishi, Eiji  
**

**2ºC:Kawamura, Inui  
**

**Personajes por fuera  
**

**Nanjiroh: de vago  
**

**Rinko: ama de casa  
**

**Nanako: universitaria  
**

**Ryoga: termino la universidad antes y algo tenia que hacer  
**

**[sobreviven del dinero que gano Nanjiroh y la herencia Echizen {fue lo primero que se me ocurrió XD}]  
**

**Breack: el extraño que se aparece a cada rato  
**

**Oscar: el tío que se aparece con el extraño  
**

**Ahora si esta todo listo besos sayonara  
**


	9. Un Buen Día

Estaba de buen humor, había tenido el mejor domingo de su vida, la charla con su hermano lo ayudo y un sueño con su amada lo habían dejado así, y no permitiría a nadie bajárselo. Fue el segundo en levantarse, su madre ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando llegó, se acerco sin hacer ruido la abrazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días-dice incrédula-¿quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi hijo?

-Nada, lo que pasa es que tu hijo esta de buen humor y no le importa demostrarlo.

-Ah~ ¿y eso a que se debe?

-Tuve una charla que debí haber tenido hace un tiempo con Ryoga y tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida.

-¿Tendré una linda nuera?

-Si todo sigue bien pronto la tendrás.

-Entonces rezaré porque así sea-le devuelve el abrazo, ya que él no la había soltado, y le da un beso en la frente.

-Yo también quiero un abrazo de mamá-escucharon a sus espaldas. Ryoga se acerca a abrazarla pero Ryoma la leja.

-Consigue tu propio momento, no arruines el mio.

-Vamos Chibizuke, no seas como un niño berrinchudo.

-Mira quien habla, el que tiene 18 con mentalidad de 10 años menos.

-Chicos cálmense-dice Nanjiroh preocupado por hasta donde podría llegar la discusión.

-Tú no te metas-dijeron al unisono regalándole una mirada al estilo Echizen, su padre asustado por la mirada doble, da un paso hacia atrás.

-Pff, jajaja-comenzó a reírse Ryoma ante tal acción, seguido por Ryoga.

-¿Viste su cara?-dijo Ryoga.

-Después se hace llamar el gran samurai.

-Hey viejo ¿que dirían tus fans si se enteraran de esto

-De seguro pasaría de la sima a el subsuelo.

-Por supuesto-chocando los puños **(no se me ocurrió otra forma de llamarle).**

-Bueno ¿quien eres y que has echo con mi hijo?-dice seriamente Nanjiroh.

-Yo pregunte exactamente lo mismo-intervino Rinko-lo que sucede es que el pequeño Ryoma esta de muy buen humor.

-De buen humor ¿eh?-con mirada maliciosa.

-Hey, hey, hey, tú no le arruinaras el día-dice Ryoga.

-¿Porque no? y ¿desde cuando estas en mi contra?

-¿Acaso sabes lo que me costo dejarlo así?, aunque cuando me fui a dormir no estaba tan así.

-Porque no fuiste el único que cambio su humor-dijo su madre.

-Quién me habrá ayudado.

-Eso es un secreto-dice Ryoma-bueno, vamos a desayunar o qué, una vez que me levanto temprano no puedo llegar tarde a la escuela.

-Me sacaste las palabras de la boca hermano.

Un rato más tarde bajo Nanako y se sentaron todos juntos a comer, ni bien terminaron Ryoga y Ryoma salieron juntos, ya que el primero había conseguido trabajo, ya era mayor y no podía de pender por siempre de sus padres. En el camino Ryoga trato de saber que había dejado contento a su hermano tratando de convencerlo de diversas maneras a lo que el solo responde "una cosa es que este de buen humor y de buenas contigo y otra es que te diga lo que sucede en mi vida privada", después de eso se desvía del camino, se le había ocurrido una buena idea para antes de llegar, cuando aún no estaba muy lejos escucha a su hermano decir que pasaría por él cuando saliera del trabajo a lo que el solo asintió.

Llego tranquilamente y toco timbre, al cuando abrieron se encontró con la sorprendida mirada de su entrenadora.

-Echizen ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Vine a buscar a Sakuno para ir a la escuela juntos.

-No sabía que vendrías.

-Ella tampoco, se me ocurrió de camino.

-Ok, ya la llamo-dice mientras volvía a entrar-tienes un príncipe esperándote en la puerta-le dice a su nieta cuando llega.

-¿Un príncipe?

-Echizen paso a buscate para que se fueran juntos.

-¿Roma-kun? que extraño, no me dijo nada.

-Él dijo que se le ocurrió en el camino, ah... el amor joven.

-¡Abuela!, bueno me voy, todavía que viene por mi no puedo hacerlo esperar, nos vemos.

-Adiós, y dile a tu novio que llegare un poco tarde y que empiecen sin mi.

-¡Abuela!-dice un tanto sonrojada mientras su mayor ríe-lamento haberte echo esperar-dice al salir.

-No importa, dame que te llevo las raquetas.

-No es necesario-tarde, él ya le había sacado el bolso y comenzado a caminar-¡Roma!

-¿Qué?dice parando y acercándose a ella-la escuela es por allá, así que vamos-dice pasando un brazo por sus hombros y emprendieron camino hacia la escuela.

-¿Qué mosco te pico? o ¿qué has echo con mi mejor amigo?

-Jaja ya me estoy cansando de esa pregunta, lo que sucede es que estoy de buen humor y no no me importa demostrarlo ni dejare que me lo arruinen.

-Me gusta que estés así.

-Me extraña eso de ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo cuando estoy contigo me muestro como soy, sin mascaras ni nada por el estilo.

-Si, pero me gusta que estés así, más demostrativo.

-Si me lo pides tal ves lo haga-le susurra al oído después de haberla a traído más hacia él ya que no la había soltado en todo el camino.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dice pasando su brazo por la cadera de él acentuando el abrazo.

Cuando llegaron, media escuela se quedo viéndolos, era normal verlos juntos, pero de ahí a verlos llegar juntos, abrasados y riendo era otra cosa que no paso de ser percibido por un grupo que es encontraba viendo la escena.

-Así que esa es la razón por la que me rechazaba cada vez que la invitaba a salir-dijo Ren

-¿Qué, no puede simplemente no querer salir contigo-pregunto Masato.

-Nadie se resiste a mis encantos.

-Maldito mujeriego egocéntrico-dice con aura maligna.

-¿A quien llamas "mujeriego egocéntrico"? tipejo de templo-responde de la misma manera.

-Vamos chicos no es momento de discutir-intervino Ittoki.

-No estamos discutiendo-respondieron al unisonó.

-A mi me sonó a discusión-escucharon a sus espaldas.

-¡Tokya!-dijo Itokki abalanzándose sobre él, pero este lo esquiva por lo que termina cayendo al suelo-que malo eres-dice haciendo puchero como niño pequeño.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me cargoseen.

Ren carraspea pasa que lo escuchen ya que se habían olvidado de él-Bueno, nosotros no estábamos discutiendo, solo intercambiábamos ideas en un alto nivel de voz-ambos lo miran con cara de "si como no, te creemos y todo".

-¡Chicos! ¿vieron la última?-llego gritando Syo seguido por Natsuki.

-¿Que paso ahora?

-Echizen-buchou y Ruyzaki-chan se están dirigiendo a las canchas femeninas, abrazados y riendo-contesto Natsuki.

-Eso ya es historia vieja, Ren y Masato estaban discutiendo por eso-respondió Itokki.

-¿Discutiendo?

-¿Cual fue la razón esta vez?-preguntó Syo.

-El egocentrismo de Ren y la poca paciencia de Masato-dijo Tokya, ambos objetaron pero nadie los escucho.

La acompaño hasta las canchas sin soltarla en ningún momento, ella insistió en que no era necesario pero él no le hizo caso, cuando llegaron a la puerta fue cuando se separo no si antes de apretar el abrazo para darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle un "nos vemos en clase" haciendo que ella se sonrojara, luego se separo con una sonrisa en los labios, le entrega el bolso y cuando estaba a punto de irse ella lo llama.

-Ryoma-kun-él se da vuelta-mi abuela llegara un poco tarde, ustedes adelántense.

-Ok.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que mientras se despedían, el mismo grupo que lo vio llegar, estaban escondidos tras uno de los edificios de la escuela que esta cerca de las canchas.

-No se que hacemos aquí-dijo frustrado Masato

-Es para ver lo que hace ese engreído de Echizen, haciéndose pasar por galán, ¿no se podía quedar con su faceta de frío y orgulloso?, si sigue así mi reputación se irá al subsuelo-maldecía Ren.

-No se de que te quejas, es la única que no te hizo caso con alguno de tus métodos-comento Tokya.

-¡Es por eso!, y no es la única, es la segunda.

-¿Que paso con la primera?-pregunto curioso Ittoki.

-Deje de insistir cuando se harto y me dijo que realmente amaba a su novio.

-¿Quien era ella?-pregunto Syo.

-El pequeño corderito, en otras palabras Haruka-todos quedaron en silencio para ver la reacción de Tokya ya que él era el novio, no fue ni necesario contar hasta tres para verlo estallar en llamas e intentar abalanzarse sobre Ren, cosa que no consiguió ya que Natsuki lo sujeto y el resto se interpuso entre ellos.

-¿Ves lo que consigues por mujeriego?, después preguntas qué tiene de malo-dice Masato.

-No se porque se enoja tanto, hace dos años que esta saliendo con ella y la última vez que insistí fue un mes luego que se juntaran.

-¡Deja de echarle leña al fuego!-le grito Syo por lo bajo-¿por que no nos olvidamos de esto y seguimos viendo lo que hace el buchou?-todos aceptaron ya que era la única razón por la que estaban todo ahí.

-¿Eh? ¿donde esta Echizen?, estaba aquí hace un rato-dijo Natsuki.

-¿Que están haciendo?-escucharon a sus espaldas.

-Estamos espiando el raro comportamiento de Echizen-respondió Ittoki sin voltearse.

-¿A si? ¿y donde esta?

-Eso es lo que estamos tratando de saber-respondió Syo.

-¿No lo habrán perdido por pelearse?-esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso para Ren.

-Ya lo sabemos Echizen, no molestes-...1...2...3...!-¡Echizen!-exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Hola-canturreo Ryoma-¿no hubiera sido mas fácil preguntármelo directamente?

-Si, pero tú nunca nos hablas de tu vida ni nada por el estilo-dijo Ittoki-además si te preguntáramos nos dirías "déjense de tonterías y den 10 vueltas"-imitándolo a lo que todos ríen y hasta el mismo Ryoma.

-Si es verdad, ahora entiendo porque Sakuno dijo que le gusta cuando estoy así-dijo pensativo.

-¿Así? Es cierto estas raro ¿que le has echo a nuestro buchou?

-Ok, es la cuarta vez que me hacen esa en menos de dos horas. Lo que sucede es es estoy de muy buen humor y por hoy, solo por hoy, lo estoy demostrando así que no se acostumbren y vamos que seguimos vivos porque la vieja llega más tarde; y ¿quien eres tú?-pregunto repentinamente mirando a Tokya.

-Ichinose Tokya-estirando la mano-presidente del club de música y amigo de estos ineptos-el resto se quejo pero no le hicieron caso.

-Echizen Ryoma-devolviendo el saludo-capitán del club de tenis, te compadezco.

-Yo también-Ryoma iba a soltarlo pero se percata de algo por lo que tira de su mano y lo toma del codo.

-¿Que sucede?

-Juegas o jugabas tenis.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Se nota en el agarre y presión que ejerces en el codo-lo suelta-y por lo que veo eres de los buenos, no me molestaría jugar contigo.

-Si, vamos Ichinose, juega en el entrenamiento de la tarde, los seis sabemos muy bien que seguiste jugando, aunque sea para pasar el rato, y no has perdido la formación-animó Syo.

-No puedo genio, tengo actividades con el club.

-Bueno entonces otro día sera.

Ryoma se da vuelta dirigiéndose hacia las canchas seguido de sus compañeros, hoy seria un gran día, lo presentía, aunque como siempre podría tener algunos fallos, pero aún así uno bueno, y estaba listo para lo que viniera.

Llegaron bien Sumire aún no había llegado por lo que les quedaba un poco más de tiempo de vida. Se encontraron Oz y Gil en la entrada de los vestidores, los que afortunada mente no hizo la pregunta del millón, solo dijo "al parecer estamos de buen humor ¿no? Ryoma", a lo que él responde afirmativamente para después ir a cambiarse y comenzar a calentar como el resto.

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola! a todos mis fieles seguidores lectores aquí les traigo el octavo capitulo, tal y como lo había pre-dicho, bueno, en esa nota q deje hace, no sé¿dos días?, aclaro dudas y genero otras, como ¿cuando es que subira la proxima semana? o ¿quienes son los l s tip s que se nombran ahí y en la historia no están?, la primera no tiene respuesta fija, lo más probable es que sea a fines de la semana, y para la segunda, con el tiempo y los capitulos se sabrá (para los que la leyeron y no tienen la menor idea de lo que estoy hablando leanla de nuevo que la modifique). **

**Sayonara, besos a todos, dejen su rws y nos leemos la proxima semana.**


	10. Un Buen Día II

**Las explicaciones para todo estan abajó por favor lean.**

* * *

En el entrenamiento había estado de buenas, estuvo entrenando con ellos la par, nada de andar mandándolos y el quedándose a mirar, como era de esperar surgieron las dudas de que sucedía con él las que afortunadamente no tuvo que responder ya que sus compañeros se tomaron la molestia de hacerlo por él, una vez que estaba de buenas no podían dejar que se le arruinara, quien sabe como estaría después de eso, un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda de solo pensar que podría llegar a suceder si eso pasara.

Pero como la vida no es perfecta no falto mucho para que llegara alguien con intenciones de molestar, en este caso Horio. El chico de los dos años de experiencia se había acercado para gastarle una broma sobre su llegada a la escuela con Sakuno, mas el príncipe solo lo tomo por el hombro y le dijo que ese era asunto de ella y de él, de nadie más, mientras sonreía al estilo Fuji, y su compañero se retorcía de dolor por la presión que Ryoma le ejercía; todos al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su compañero prefirieron no meterse con él.

Ahora se encontraba en clase de ingles no tenia sueño, había descansado bien gracias a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, no le había apartado la mirada en toda la clase, ocasionando su nerviosismo.

-¡Ryoma!-le grito por lo bajo para que el profesor no los escuchara.

-¿Que?-sin apartarle la mirada.

-Deja de mirarme así.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque me pones nerviosa, necesito concentrarme no soy tan buena como tú.

-No es tan difícil.

-Claro que lo es.

-No dijiste lo mismo cuando te enseñaba en casa.

-Después de que entendí el tema.

-Vamos es fácil, solo tienes que armar una oración elogiando o criticando a una persona.

-Si, fácil, pero en ingles se cambian el orden de las palabras lo que la complica.

-Your eyes have a unique color-dice mientras escribe-es un elogio ¿no vez?, es la persona más lo que elogias y por ultimo el alago.

-Your eyes have a unique color, tus ojos...

-...tienen un color único-termina la oración susurrándole al oído, haciendo que ella se sonrojara provocando que él riera llamando la atención del profesor.

-Echizen y Ryuzaki, ¿que tanto están cuchicheando?-llamando la atención de todos.

-Solo le enseñaba como formar la oración-respondió tranquilamente Ryoma.

-¿Susurrándole al oído?-las chicas vieron de mala manera a Sakuno.

-Mientras la ayude no importa como.

-Entonces no te importaría pasar a al pizarrón a escribir un ejemplo.

-En absoluto-dice mientras se para y camina hasta el frente-¿cual de las dos hago?

-La que quieras-él asiente y comienza a escribir, mientras su superior lo lee en voz alta-she's it bad for the english, buen ejemplo ¿qui...-fue interrumpido por el abrir de la puerta.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿puedo interrumpirlo in momento? Tengo que darle un comunicado a la clase.

-Si director pase, Echizen puedes sentarte-lo hace y el director entra acompañado de una chica más o menos de la altura de Sakuno, de cabellera larga por la cintura castaña oscura la cual mantenía atada e dos coletas altas **(como en el capitulo en que se escabulleron en la escuela de Ada) **y de ojos violeta.

-Buenos días chicos, vengo a traerles una nueva compañera, espero que sean buenos con ella. Eso era todo, sin más me retiro.

-Para empezar ¿porque no te presentas?-pregunta el profesor después de que se marchara el director.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-pregunta desconfiada.

-Porque así te conoceríamos más, es una costumbre que tenemos aquí, no es necesario contar lo que no quieras, solo vasta con tu nombre, de donde vienes o algo más que tú quieras.

-Ok, mi nombre es Alice Baskerville y vengo de una cuidad lejana llamada Sablier.

-Alice...-murmuro Ryoma captando la atención de su compañera.

-¿Qué?, ¿la conoces?.

-¿Eh?, no, me pareció haber escuchado su nombre en alguna parte.

-Bien, Baskerville pu...-el profesor fue interrumpido por la recién llegada.

-Alice, odio que me llamen por mi apellido.

-Entonces Alice, siéntate adelante de Ryuzaki y Echizen-señalando a la pareja.

-¿Echizen?-dice pensativa mientras camina rápidamente hacia él y lo mira fijamente cara a cara.

-¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara para que me mires de esa manera?-pregunta Ryoma ya que ella no decía nada.

-Ryoma Echizen, capitán del club de tenis ¿verdad?.

-Si, ¿te conozco?.

-Es lo más probable, Echizen, pero tú con tu memoria de mosquito no la recuerdas-comentó Horio ganándose una mirada estilo Echizen que hizo que se arrepintiera.

-En realidad tú a mi no me conoces y yo a ti tampoco-Ryoma levanta una ceja en señal de duda-Oz sabe describir a las personas.

-¿Bezarius?-ella asiente-entonces debo suponer que eres su prometida.

-Supones bien.

-Bueno chicos muy buena conversación pero por si no se dieron cuenta estamos en clase aún por lo que hay que seguir con esta-dijo el profesor, Ryoma le iba a responder pero Alice se le adelantó.

-Oiga la verdad no se de que se queja, si le interesara al menos un poco la clase nos hubiera interrumpido al inicio.

-Me sacaste las palabras de la boca-dice Ryoma sonriendo-lo siento por usted, pero ella tiene razón.

-No vamos a discutir quien tiene razón o no, vamos a continuar con esto-al terminar la oración toca el timbre dando inicio a la hora del almuerzo.

-Tienes suerte de ser bueno en Ingles, Ryoma-kun-dijo Sakuno-si no lo fueras de seguro te llevarías esta materia a examen.

-Lo más probable, vamos que tengo hambre-se levanta y camina hacia la puerta-, nos vemos después-le dice a Alice al pasar por su lado.

-Ya voy, nos vemos fue un placer conocerte Alice-san-dice Sakuno para después perseguir al peliverde.

Al salir se dirigieron a la azotea como de costumbre, el camino fue como cuando llegaron a la escuela, a excepción del abrazo, era igual, lo que provoco que miraran de mala manera a Sakuno, esta al percatarse de eso se pone un poco nerviosa y aunque trata de ocultarlo Ryoma se da cuenta, para calmarla se para detrás de ella sin dejar de caminar, la toma por los hombros.

-Calmate, ellas solo están celosas porque tú eres mi amiga y la persona mas cercana a mi en toda la escuela, y ellas no, así que no te preocupes que mientras más te molesten más apegado a ti estaré ¿ok?. Si ellas te dicen o te hacen algo dímelo-ella asintió y le susurro un "gracias" pero aún se le notaba tensa por lo que opto por hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Ay!, ¡Ryoma!-exclamó ella ya que la había tomado desprevenida.

-¿Qué, qué hice?-pregunto con inocencia pero con burla al mismo tiempo.

-No te hagas el tonto, tú y yo sabemos muy bien lo que hiciste-dice tratando de ocultar la risa.

-No se de que hablas-dice entrelazando los dedos detrás de su cabeza y acelerando el paso.

-Ryoma sabes de que hablo-dice tratando de alcanzarlo-admítelo.

-No tengo nada que admitir.

-¿Ah no?, entonces ¿por qué estas caminando cada vez más rápido?-Sakuno tenia razón, ella había estado persiguiéndolo pero no lo había alcanzado ya que aceleraba el paso cada vez que se acercaba; Ryoma para hacerlo más divertido comienza a correr.

-¡Si quieres que admita lo que tú quieres tendrás que alcanzarme!.

Y así comenzó la persecución; lo había logrado, él sabía perfectamente las inseguridades que ella tenía y una de esas era la reacción de la gente ante sus acciones, y para hacerlo más interesante se desvío del camino a la azotea yendo al patio, en todo el camino alumnos los veían pasar extrañados ya que ella le gritaba que se detuviera pero nuestro príncipe se reía, negaba y respondía con un mada mada dane, cosa que hasta ahora nunca se había visto. Así llegaron hasta el patio, Sakuno cansada de perseguirlo se le ocurre una manera de hacer que él pare.

-¡Ay!-grito Sakuno, Ryoma al escucharlo se detiene, se da vuelta y la ve arrodillada, preocupado se acerca.

-¿Estas bien? ¿te lastimaste?-dice arrodillándose frente a ella tratando de verle la cara ya que ella miraba fijamente el suelo, cuando levanta la vista la ve sonriendo, al percatarse de la "trampa" en la que había caído, trata de escapar pero reacciona tarde ya que Sakuno se le adelanta y se tira contra él haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo ella sobre él.

-Te atrape-dice Sakuno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me engañaste.

-En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, querido.

-¿Y esto qué es? ¿amor o guerra?.

-Lo que tu quieras-Ryoma sonríe-¿qué elegiste?

-Elegí e...-no pudo terminar ya que noto unas sombras seguidas por los rostros de algunos de sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Que hacen tórtolos?-preguntó Ren.

-Hablamos-respondió tranquilamente Ryoma.

-¿Tirados en el piso con Sakuno-chan arriba?-preguntó esta vez Syo.

-Eso fue mi culpa-intervino Sakuno-yo hice que Ryoma cayera y yo caí con él.

-Bueno dejemos de lado el romance secreto de la pareja y vayamos a comer-dijo Natsuki.

-¿De que romance secreto hablas, Shinomiya?-pregunta Ryoma mientras ayuda a Sakuno a levantarse.

-Del tuyo con Saku-chan.

-No-nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación secreta-dijo Sakuno completamente sonrojada.

-Cierto Natsuki, ellos no tienen nada-dijo Syo con clara intención oculta que quería decir "no lo molestes o no saldremos vivos".

-Lo que ustedes digan-respondió con desdén-¿vienen o no?-Sakuno y Ryoma intercambiaron una mirada.

-Si-respondió Ryoma mientras Sakuno asentía.

Los cinco se encaminaron encontrándose con algunos de los titulares del equipo, Ittoki y Masato más Ichinose y su novia Haruka, con quienes se dirigieron hasta la parte trasera de las canchas, se sentaron en el suelo formando una ronda comiendo y hablando entre todos.

-Así que ustedes eran parte del club de tenis en su vieja escuela-dijo Sakuno a lo que los chicos, menos Ryoma, asienten-¿entonces por qué Ichinose-san esta en el club de música y no en el de tenis?

-Eso es fácil-respondió Ittoki-todo es para estar más tiempo con Haruka.

-Tengo boca, puedo hablar por mi mismo-dijo Ichinose- y era para separarme ya tuve suficiente de ustedes, denme un respiro.

-No sabía que eras músico, Nanami-san-dijo Sakuno ignorando el dialogo anterior.

-¿Ah? No, yo solo escribo las letras y las melodías para el grupo.

-¿El grupo?-pregunto Ryoma esta vez.

-Si, al terminar las clases iremos a la academia Saotome a dedicarnos a la música-respondió Masato.

-¿Entonces por qué están en tenis y no en música?-insistió Ryoma.

-Para despedirnos del deporte noblemente ¿verdad chicos?-dijo Ittoki.

-¡Si!-respondieron casi todos.

-Yo lo hice porque creí que me libraría de ustedes-dijo Masato quien fue el único que no respondió, suspiro-me salió al revés.

-Yo habría hecho lo mismo-dijo Ryoma.

-Ryoma-kun-dijo Sakuno en señal de molestia.

-¿Qué? es la verdad.

-No debe ser tan malo.

-Porque no convives con ellos parte del día durante meses.

-¿Soy yo o Echizen-buchou esta hablando mas que de costumbre?-pregunto Syo.

-Son ustedes-se apresuro a responder Ryoma.

-No lo creo, Sakuno-chan, ¿algo que decir?

-No son ustedes, es con ustedes-Syo e Ittoki se miran con confusión-quiero decir que con ustedes es frío y reservado.

-Eso quiere decir que solo confía en nosotros para los partidos.

-Exacto-respondió Ryoma.

-Bueno dejando de lado esta desilusión, Ryoma además de más hablador, ha estado curioseado bastante-dijo Ittoki.

-La curiosidad es una cualidad del hombre.

-Por si no lo sabias, la curiosidad mato al gato, Echizen-pronuncio Syo mirando con sigilo a Ryoma.

-Pero el gato murió sabiendo-le respondió Ryoma de igual manera. Ren chifla.

-Buena respuesta amigo-dijo finalmente.

-Gracias-dice Ryoma y Sakuno comienza a reírse a su lado-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, solo que estoy empezando a creer que tienen razón cuando dicen que las mascotas son iguales a sus dueños.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Karupin en esto?

-¿Quién es Karupin?-preguntó Haruka.

-Mi mascota-dijo Ryoma.

-Un lindo y curioso gato imalayo-cercioro Sakuno.

-Esperen, esperen, esperen ¿conoces a su gato?-pregunto Ittoki repentinamente.

-Te dije, tienen un romance secreto-dijo Natsuki quien se había quedado callado hasta el momento.

-¡No tenemos ningún romance!-dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Bueno, un día fui a estudiar ingles a su casa, y no sé que hice pero me tomo cariño, además de que había estado rondándonos y no dejo de molestar hasta que le preste atención.

-Vamos es un gato, le toma cariño a cualquiera, y es curioso como cualquier otro-protesta Ryoma.

-No mientas, tú mismo me dijiste que él es reacio con las personas.

-Ok, ok, ok, si el gato es tan parecido a Ryoma como dices, y por lo que dices, lo que Karupin debió haber visto en ti debe ser lo mismo que vio Echizen-concluyo Natsuki.

-¿Por qué diablos sigues insistiendo en eso?-dijo Ryoma ya exasperado.

-Porque se ven muy tiernos juntos y serían la pareja del año.

-¡¿Solo porque te parecemos una linda pareja?!, hay Dios, Kurusu.

-¿Qué?-respondió Syo.

-Tú que lo conoces de hace más tiempo-Syo asiente-¿siempre ha sido así?.

-Desde que lo conozco.

-Ok, ¿por qué crees que nosotros estaremos juntos?

-1º son amigos, eso es un punto a favor.

-No siempre-dijo Tokiya llamando la atención de todos-que sean amigos no significa que inevitablemente sean pareja.

-Pero tú Haru-chan eran amigos antes de ser novios.

-Pero nuestra relación como amigos era completamente diferente a la que tienen ellos.

-Pe...

-No insistas, si ellos tienen algo tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz, y sí no tienen nada habrás perdido tu tiempo-culminó Masato.

-Él tiene razón, así que déjalos tranquilos-apoyó Ichinose.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema-dijo Sakuno para evitar un incomodo silencio-¿qué vas a hacer para él entrenamiento? Ya que estas de buen humor podes quitar los jugos del itinerario.

-No sé, no estoy seguro-dijo pensativo y Sakuno le dio un codazo-¡hey!, no hablaba en serio, de hecho estaba pensando en llamarlos a _ellos_.

-¿_Ellos_?

-Si, ellos ya pasaron por esto así que seria de gran ayuda para ellos-dice refiriéndose al equipo.

-Pero el capitán esta no esta en el país, si _ellos _vienen quedarían disparejos.

-Si pero _él _vendrá.

-¿_Él_?, ¿estas seguro?

-Si, me dijo que lo haría y por como es tenlo por seguro que lo hará.

-Oigan yo ya me confundí-dijo Syo merando la escena.

-No te preocupes Syo-kun, yo tampoco entendí-dijo Haruka.

-Tengan por seguro que nadie entendió, a no ser por ellos dos, la escritora de esta absurda historia y uno que otro lector-dijo Ichinose.

**(N/A: no me molesten que hace un mes q no subo capitulo y trato de hacerlo lo más interesante posible. N/I: no es nuestro problema que estés frustrada por la poca cantidad de reviews. N/A: si, pero yo soy la escritora y hago con la historia lo que me venga en gana mj, ¡continuemos!)**

-Ya entenderán cuando llegue el momento-dice Ryoma sacando su celular y marcando algunos números-hola soy yo... el mismo ¿quien más sino?... no empieces... quería pedirles un favor a ti y al resto... ya se que no esta, solo vengan al entrenamiento ustedes siete ¿ok?... bien bye.

-¿Qué tipo de dialogo es ese?-preguntó Ittoki.

-Del tipo que tienes cuando hablas con la persona con la que hable ahora.

-Ok, entonces tendremos que esperar-Ryoma asiente, él suspira-solo espero que no nos manden al infierno-el resto del equipo asiente.

* * *

**Primero que nada saludos a todos aquellos que me estuvieron esperado durante casi todo este mes, como habrán visto en la nota de Ichinose dice que estoy frustrada por la falta de reviews lo que es muy cierto yo he demorado mucho más de la cuenta y como ya he avisado otras veces yo en cualquier momento puedo aburrirme de escribir y seguiría por ustedes, en estos momentos la razón por la que estoy subiendo es por la promesa que hice y que estoy cumpliendo de subir otro cap y por aquellas dos personas que se tomaron la molestia de no solo dejar su huella el capitulo anterior sino que me han estado siguiendo durante toda mi primera creación. Lo único que estoy pidiendo seria que más lectores dejen una muestra como acto de presencia en un rw o mp que me impulsen a seguir adelante con este proyecto.**

**Desde ya muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta nota nos leemos, Dani.**


	11. Competitividad

Estaban en clase de gimnasia con Ryuga Hyuuga, profesor por el cual muchas de sus compañeras suspiraban según habían dicho era un ex actor retirado y que tenía como segunda profesión la de profesor. Los había mandado a correr varias vueltas por el gimnasio, pero como siempre Ryoma no tenia ganas de correr ya suficiente tenia con el club y como Sakuno no estaba por que la había llamado la entrenadora del club, podía aprovechar y dormir un poco detrás de las gradas; lo que no se esperaba era que el profesor lo vería a través de los asientos, así que sigilosamente se acerca y...

-¡Echizen!-le grito haciendo que este despertara sobresaltado por el susto.

-¿Qué, qué sucede?.

-¿Cómo que "qué sucede"? Ha estado durmiendo envés de seguir la clase.

-Es solo correr-dice quitandole importancia.

-Es el calentamiento y vos como deportista deberías de saber lo importante que es eso.

-Si, lo sé.

-Bien ahora ve y corre 50 vueltas así empezamos-se levanta ya que se había hincado para estar cerca de él, y comienza a caminar hasta la salida de las gradas seguido por Ryoma.

-Ryuga-sensei-lo llama Ryoma.

-¿Que?

-¿No eran 25 vueltas?

-Tú por dormirte harás el doble.

-Ok, y ¿que vamos a hacer después?

-Ya lo veras. ¿Soy yo o estas más curioso?

-Estoy más expresivo-después de eso se va a correr con el resto de la clase.

Como siempre Ryoma terminó rápidamente pero no antes que sus compañeros, sino que a la par ya que empezar después y tener el doble de vueltas le había jugado en contra. Lo que se suponía que harían después del calentamiento era un partido de voleibol, así que la clase se dividió en en cuatro ya que las canchas no eran lo suficientemente grande para dividirlos en dos.

Hicieron como si fuese una competencia, se jugaron dos partidos al mismo tiempo, como era de esperar pero a la vez sorprendente Ryoma era habilidoso a la hora de jugar por lo que su equipo ganó fácilmente, el otro partido termino al tiempo que ellos, cuando estaban por empezar el último partido llega Sakuno ya cambiada y lista para la clase con justificación en mano.

-Así que logró llegar señorita Ryuzaki-dijo Ryuga cuando la vio llegar.

-Si, yo tampoco creí que lo haría pero la reunión termino antes, aquí tiene la justificación-dice entregándole el papel.

-Ok, hay que ver en que equipo te ponemos.

-¿Porque no tiran una moneda?-dijo uno de los alumnos y el resto acepta.

-Según lo que salga sera quien escoja con quien vas-ella asiente y el tira la moneda-elije.

-Cara-entonces la moneda cae.

-Sello, yo elijo vas con el equipo de Alice, al estar disparejos si alcanza el tiempo se hará un mano a mano entre dos de cada equipo, todos a la cancha.

Y así el partido comenzó, ella hubiera elegido jugar con Ryoma ya que tenerlo en contra seriá peligroso pero a la vez emocionante, "no podría haber llegado en un mejor momento, ni estar en un mejor equipo" sonrío Sakuno mientras lo miraba caminar y se dirigía al lado opuesto al de él, "que raro, Sakuno se me quedo viendo durante un rato y luego sonrío, no sera que ella... no es mejor no hacerse ilusiones" pensó Ryoma después de ver las acciones de la chica.

E partido fue muy parejo Sakuno era muy buena, mejor que con el tenis por lo que el equipo de Ryoma no la pasó muy bien al principio ya que no esperaban nada de lo que estaban viendo por parte de Ryuzaki casi arrasando con ellos, casi, sino fuera por el espíritu competitivo de Ryoma, el equipo logró igualarlo, pero si se pensaban que Sakuno se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, pensaban mal, cada vez que marcaban un punto el contrario no tardaba mucho en marcar empate. Fue así sucesivamente hasta que se termino el tiempo.

-Bien chicos se termino el tiempo, ambos equipos son fuertes no me lo esperaba pero lo que si me esperaba era el empate y como dije antes se hará un mano a mano, cada equipo tiene que...

-Yo voy-interrumpieron Sakuno y Ryoma al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ustedes dos?-ambos asintieron-entonces si sus equipos están de acuerdo elijan a otro compañero y empiecen, pero si van a debatir háganlo rápido que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

En el equipo de Ryoma acepto rápidamente ya que él era el mejor y a Horio, en el equipo de Alice fue distinto, se dudaba si no tenia que ir otra envés de Sakuno pero después lo aceptaron ya que ella era buena y era la única que podía estar en contra del príncipe y salir totalmente ilesa además de la "capitana" que tenía nervios de acero.

-Así que te mandaron a ti después de todo-dijo Ryoma mirándola a través de la red.

-Si, dicen que soy la única a la que no herirías ni psicológica, ni emocional, ni físicamente, y Alice-san tiene nervios de acero.

-Alice tal vez salga ilesa, pero tu lo más probable es que no, tus emociones no estarán ilesas, saldrás de aquí con el orgullo como polvo que lleva el viento.

-No te confíes tanto Echizen, esto no es tenis.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser tenis para que te gane, Ryuzaki.

-Sigue así y seras la liebre de este cuento.

-Pero en esta versión del cuento la liebre no descansa.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-Hey chicos, ¿vamos a jugar o que?-preguntó Alice.

-A jugar dijeron ambos a la vez.

El juego fue bastante habilidoso y rápido y para sorpresa de muchos, las chicas iban ganando 5 puntos arriba cosa que a Ryoma estaba desesperando, era hora de ponerse serios. Era de Ryoma para sacar y como era de costumbre, picaba la pelota mientras pensaba una estrategia para poder superarlas pero qué.

-¿Que sucede liebre, ya te pusiste a descansar?-pregunto Alice que había escuchado la conversación de la pareja.

-En realidad no, pero veo los roles se invirtieron, la libre pronto descansará y la tortuga las superará.

-No lo creo-intervino Sakuno-como bien dijiste Echizen en esta versión la liebre no descansa.

-No entiendo, ¿de que liebre y tortuga hablan?- pregunta Horio que había estado por fuera.

-No es necesario que entiendas, cuando les ganemos lo sabrás-dice haciendo el saque.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dice Alice golpeando la pelota.

Y así siguieron jugando mientras todos los veían y al profesor le surgió una duda.

-¿Alguno de ustedes saben que le sucede a Echizen?-pregunto al aire esperando a que alguien le respondiera.

-Por lo que me dijo Sakuno él esta de buen humor-respondió Tomoka que se encontraba cerca.

-¿Buen humor?-ella asiente-¿y que lo ha dejado así?

-No lo se no se lo ha dicho ni a Sakuno y ella no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar.

-Mj que extraño. No sabía que Ryuzaki fuera tan competitiva.

-Si es extraño, y no es tan competitiva solo con Ryoma-sama.

-¿Y eso por que?.

-Su orgullo y egocentrismo sacarían de quicio a cualquiera.

-Creía que ella era la chica con más paciencia de la escuela.

-Lo es, pero su debilidad es él-él la miró con ó cuando aún estábamos en primero y ellos no pasaban de unos simples amigos y ellos entrenaban juntos, digamos que Sakuno no estaba en sus mejores días y él tenía el ego y el orgullo por los cielos, Sakuno se enojó con él le dijo que era un egocéntrico, idiota y orgulloso, yo me sorprendí cuando me lo contó no sabía que era capas de eso pero que más da, cuando se vieron en la escuela se encontraron a solas y desde entonces son más unidos.

-Entonces que ella se "rebelara" ayudo en su relación.

-Si.

-Interesante.

-Muy.

Entre toda la conversación el partido avanzó de forma increíble; primero el equipo de Ryoma había logrado superarlas pero no por mucho tiempo por que ellas los igualaron rápidamente y desde entonces habían estado marcando puntos aleatoriamente hasta que llegaron a 25 y aún seguían en ese desempate e iban 30 a 31 con las chicas a la cabeza, todo estaba perdido, tendría que tragarse su orgullo a manos de una chica que apenas conocía y la chica de la cual estaba enamorado pero que nunca dejaría que lo superara, solo lo haría cuando el futuro que tenía en mente se cumpliera.

Hizo el saque el cual respondieron rápidamente por lo que Horio no pudo reaccionar a tiempo pero igual logro responderlo, las chicas llegaron a tiempo y lograron devolverla con mayor velocidad y fuerza pero aún así Ryoma lo devolvió de igual forma dando inicio a un mini duelo entre los dos, Sakuno envía la pelota al lado opuesto al que estaba Ryoma por lo que este al intentar alcanzarla cae al suelo y ella aprovechando la oportunidad intenta enviarla completamente alejada tanto de Ryoma como de Horio, pero antes de tocar la pelota toca el timbre.

-Termino el tiempo, buen juego lastima que halla quedado en empate-dijo Ryuga-sensei.

-¿Empate? Nosotras ganamos 32 a 30-dijo Sakuno.

-Termino el tiempo por lo que el último punto no vale-Sakuno iba a hablar pero él se adelanto-y si contara seria en contra porque fue fuera.

-Pe...

-Deja de insistir quedo en empate y ya-dijo Ryoma pasando por detrás del profesor.

-Ryoma-kun.

Él sabía que amenos que todo terminara con un veredicto exacto ella no estaría tranquila, el resultado debía ser blanco o negro, para ella no existía ninguna gama de de grises y como la conocía sabía la única forma de que se le pasara era ignorándola y en esos momentos no era difícil, aún quedaban dos clases, estaba completamente sudado y hasta a él mismo le daba asco por lo que se dirigió a las duchas, aún quedaba un buen rato para que se encontrara con el resto.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0**

¿Qué le sucedía a Ryoma?, ¿qué con su orgullo de Echizen que no le permitía retirarse de una competencia?, y sobre todo ¿porqué la había tratado de esa manera? Fue como si volvieran a tener 12 y él apenas si la conociera, eso la entristecía, aún así trato de levantarse el diciendo que pronto se le pasaría lo que no era mentira cuando comenzaron a ser amigos no lo demostraba en un principio, pero después comenzó a hablar más con ella y hasta llegaba a reír sin ser de forma arrogante, si no que sincera y divertida y aunque con el resto era frió y arrogante, demostrando su cariño entre lineas que solo el mas astuto podría entender, con ella no era tan así se mostraba como una persona común y corriente no tan introvertida ni tan extrovertida, un tono intermedio y al que actualmente no le importa mostrar sus emociones a las personas cercanas y se emocionaba al saber que estaba entre ella y así pudo seguir feliz su camino.

Al terminar de arreglarse se dirigió alegremente a su salón junto a Tomoka y Alice encontrándose con Ryoma en el camino, al que saludo alegremente y siguieron su camino.

-¿Para que te quería la entrenadora?-pregunto Ryoma ya sentado en su asiento junto a ella.

-La capitana del equipo se fracturo un brazo por lo que hoy van a hacen un mini torneo interno para saber quien tomará su lugar.

-¿No se supone que la sub-capitana tome el lugar?

-Todas pensaron eso pero ella dijo que quería que fuera así ya que algunas del equipo y tal vez alguna otra tendría el derecho de ocupar su lugar.

-De seguro uno de esos rumores es sobre ti.

-No estoy muy segura de eso.

-Como siempre tu, eres buena, linda, y lo suficientemente bue...-Ryoma interrumpió al percatarse de que era el único que estaba ablando ya que tanto como la clase como el profesor lo miraban atentamente.

-¿Termino señor Echizen?-pregunto el profe-estamos esperando por usted.

-Si tanto apuro tenía podría haberme detenido, con todo respeto.

-Ok, para la próxima interrumpiré su conversación.

-Como usted quiera el que manda aquí es usted.

El profesor prosiguió con la clase solo que Ryoma al principio se quedo pensando en algo que le preocupaba, le había dicho linda cosa que media clase debió haber escuchado y no había forma de ocultarlo o alguna otra cosa para salir bien aún así decidió no darle importancia mientras ella no diera signos de haberlo escuchado o tomarlo en cuenta.

Y así pasaron rápidamente las últimas clases y comenzarían los entrenamientos, ella tal vez próxima capitana y él se reencontrará con ellos, hoy sería larga y entretenida tarde.

-Te iría a apoyar si no tuviera entrenamiento-dijo Ryoma.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que me vas a estar apoyando desde allá-respondió ella tocándole el pecho en el dedo.

-Si, amenos que...-dijo Ryoma sonriendo.

-Amenos que nada vos vas a ir a tu entrenamiento y yo al mio, ¿ok?

-Ok, pero recuerda que yo quiero ser el primero en enterarme-dijo acercándose lentamente a ella y con solo ese gesto se hiso notar la diferencia de alturas puesto a que Ryoma le llevaba media cabeza.

-Sinceramente contigo así de cerca me ciento amenazada.

-Pues siéntete amenazada-dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Y ¿cual seria mi castigo?

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?-dijo acercándose cada vez más

-Si, quiero-murmuro cerrando los ojos al sentir como sus narices rozaban, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, estaban cada vez más cerca.

-¡Hola tórtolos!-gritaron a lo lejos haciendo que ellos se separaran abruptamente.

-¡Te dije que no gritaras idiota!-gritaron nuevamente y se pudo ver a lo lejos a parte del equipo de tenis.

-Hay Dios, nunca pierden la manía-murmuro Ryoma.

-S-si, b-bueno yo voy yendo sino se me hará tarde-dijo Sakuno sonrojada.

-Si-respondió él viéndola partir-¡Sakuno!.

-¿Que?-pregunto dándose vuelta.

-Suerte-le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias-respondió de igual forma.

Así ella se marcho y él se dirigió con sus compañeros.

-Ustedes tienen una maldita y extraña manía-dijo sonriendo de forma tétrica.

-No tan extraña como la tuya-dijo Natsuki.

-¿Qué manía?-pregunto seriamente.

-La de querer besar a tu amiga.

-Shinomiya tengo una botella llena de los jugos de Inui mezclados y si no quieres bebértela sera mejor que no molestes-dijo sonriendo benévolamente-lo mismo va para el resto.

-Si-respondieron todos.

-Vamos antes de que los otros lleguen sino es que ya llegaron.

-¿Quines son los otros?-pregunto Syo.

-Ya lo sabrán.

Cuando llegaron a las canchas Ryoma los separo como si fueran a jugar un partido D2 Ren/Masato; D1 Natsuki/Syo; S3 Ittoki; S2 Gil; S1 Oz.

-¿Y para que nos dividimos así?-preguntó Ren.

-Para...-no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por..

-¡O'chibi!/¡Echizen!-dijeron Momo y Eiji abalanzándose sobre Ryoma.

-Hola-dijo riendo-ya vasta pesan mucho los dos juntos-decía tratando de zafarse de ambos, cosa que milagrosamente logro-llegan justo a tiempo, no tienen nada que hacer ¿verdad?, si tienen algo más que hacer pueden irse y lo haremos otro día-al escuchar lo último que dijo todos se miraron extrañados para después revisarlo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Momo mientras lo revisaba.

-¿Y que has echo con el O'chibi?-pregunto Eiji.

-¿Que no puedo estar de buen humor? Y quetenseme de encima-todos obedecieron la orden.

-Así que Echizen esta de buen humor ¿eh?-dijo Fuji.

-Interesante-decía Inui mientras anotaba en su libreta.

-Bueno respondan, ¿tienen algo que hacer o no?.

-Eiji y yo no-respondió Oishi-¿ustedes?-dijo mirando al resto, el cual dijo que no.

-Bueno entonces ustedes se dividirán así: D2 Momo/Kaidoh; D1 Oishi/Eiji; S3 Kawamura; S2 Inui; S1 Fuji.

-Buena combinación, pero ¿con quien jugaras tu?-pregunto Ren.

-Conmigo-respondió Ryoga llegando por detrás y apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Ryoma dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Llegas temprano.

-Moví algunos cables y salí un rato antes.

-¿Que no ustedes estaban peleados?-pregunto Ittoki.

-Bien dicho estábamos, ¿quien crees que lo dejo de buen humor?

-¿Tu?-pregunto Kawamura.

-Sip, aunque según lo que me dijeron no fui el único.

-¿Quien más?-preguntaron todos.

-No sé, mi madre no me lo quiso decir y aunque este de buen humor el chibizuke guarda todos sus secretos.

-Bueno, ¿Porque no dejamos de hablar sobre mi vida y vamos a jugar? Esta conversación me esta hartando-dijo Ryoma yendo a buscar una raqueta.

El juego acaba de empezar...

* * *

**Hola! lamento la demora no daré excusas lo q sucedió fue la falta de voluntad ah... voy de mal en peor y cuando digo peor es PEOR este jueves empiezo las clases por la mañana y cases de apoyo por la tarde, mi día termina a las 5 por lo que actualizare menos seguido de lo que ya lo hacia o tal vez las clases me hagan bien y seré semanal, no lo sé se vera cuando suceda, ahora me cortaran el internet hasta cuando no sé tal vez no actualice seguido, el pro de esto es que me ayudara a escribir más, cualquier cosa me pueden contactar en facebook o twitter todo esta en mi perfil, así que nos vemos la próxima.**

**Sayonara besos Dani! **


	12. Una Nueva Capitana

**Espero q les guste, al principio y al final estaba de lo mas inspirada, asi que lean y disfruten **

* * *

Las remeras, ya están arregladas...

.

.

.

Los cordones, ya están ajustados...

.

.

.

Las chaquetas, ya están puestas...

.

.

.

Y las raquetas, están en mano...

.

.

.

Los partidos están por dar inicio...

.

.

.

¿Sakuno logrará ser la nueva capitana?...

.

.

.

Y los chicos, ¿lograran igualar al antiguo equipo?...

.

.

.

La competencia comienza, ¿estas lista para verla?...

.

.

.

Esta historia empieza AHORA.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ya se había cambiado e iba hacia las canchas, sentía un poco de nervios, era lógico nunca había estado tan cerca como ahora, por eso tenía que dejar las preocupaciones fuera concentrarse en su deber, Ryoma esperaría por ella y no podía decepcionarlo, lo haría por él ya que gracias a él es que estaba en ese lugar desde un principio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Odiaba ser el centro de la conversación, todo por estar de buen humor ¿qué, no podía? La próxima vez no lo demostraría tan abiertamente, lo bueno es que se podía acercar a Sakuno más de lo común y todo era por su "demostración del buen humor", pero gracias a eso se acerco demasiado y casi la besa, pero ella le había correspondido, mientras más se acercaba más disposición parecía tener, tendría que hablar con ella y el primer paso a sus planes a futuro estaría echo, pero no hoy, otro día, todo lo que tenía que hacer por ahora era ganarle a Ryoga, otra vez.

-Vamos chibizuke, vas a sacar o qué?-dijo Ryoga ya que Ryoma seguía picando la pelota.

-No sé porque tanto apuro si ya sabes como va a terminar-respondió haciendo el saque.

-Cierto, voy a ganar-devolviendo el saque con velocidad.

-No lo creo-dijo Ryoma respondiendo de igual forma.

Así comenzó el primer juego con los hermanos Echizen como los protagonistas.

-Ellos no se guardan nada-comento Gil.

-Eso es porque el O'chibi le gano a Ryoga-respondió Eiji.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Ren.

-Si, fue hace un par de años por lo que Ryoga debe querer su venganza pero Echizen con su orgullo no debe de dársela-dijo Fuji.

-Fuji-sempai, hablas como su fuera un asesinato-se quejo Momo.

-Ahora entiendo porque Echizen-buchou dijo que se parecía a Oz-sama-comento Gil.

-¡Gil!-protesto el aludido.

-¿Qué? es la verdad.

-Oye Oz, ¿que clase de sirviente tienes?-preguntó Momo.

-Ni yo lo se.

-Fshhh, vamos a jugar o qué-protesto Kaidoh, quien hasta a momento había permanecido en silencio.

-Kaidoh tiene razón, ¡vamos chicos!-animo Oishi.

-Si-respondieron todos.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Juego para Ryuzaki, 6 a 3-canto el arbitro dando el resultado del partido a favor de Sakuno.

-Haa...-suspiró Sakuno-al fin termino.

-Felicitaciones Ryuzaki-chan-dijo una chica con su mismo uniforme, que consistía en una remera igual a la masculina pero sin mangas, con escote en V y más justa al cuerpo y envés de short pollera-estas a la cabeza, si sigues así lograras ser la nueva capitana.

-¿Eso crees Yuki?, la sub-capitana es muy buena, por algo tiene ese titulo.

-Lo se, pero eso no significa nada; mmm, que extraño-dijo pensativa Yuki.

-¿El qué?.

-El que no seas tan confiada.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-No sé, creí que al pasar tanto tiempo con Echizen-kun se te contagiaría.

-Por Ryoma-kun..., si hay algunas cosas que me ha contagiado, pero hay cosas que perduran.

-Si, puede ser. Vamos a buscar algo para tomar, todavía tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que comience el próximo partido.

-Si.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Y?, Ryoga, ¿que se siente volver a perder con tu hermano menor?-dijo Ryoma con orgullo.

-En verdad me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dejado de buen humor-el odiaba que le echaran en cara las cosas y más si venia por parte de Ryoma.

-¡Jaja!-río fuertemente Ryoma, llamando la atención de varios de los presentes-tu orgullos esta siendo pisoteado, y párese que no haces nada para detenerlo-dice anotando otro punto quedando 5-4.

-¡Me las pagaras chibizuke!-grito Ryoga comenzando un nuevo juego.

Por otro lado estaba el resto de equipo cada uno en su partido los cuales a algunos no les iba tan bien como el de su capitán. Ren y Masato se peleaban tanto como Momo y Kaidoh, solo que los dos últimos ademas de pelearse, prestaban atención al juego e iban por todas para ganar, mientras que los actuales titulares, le prestaba más atención a las peleas, y así es como quedaron 5-3. Mientras tanto la otra pareja de dobles no sufren los mismos contra tiempos, es mas iban igualados 4-4, lo que demuestra que el Seigaku ya tiene una nueva pareja de oro. Ittoki gracias a su táctica y fuerza lograba contrarrestar los fuertes ataques de Kawamura lo que lograba hacer que el partido quedara estable en 3-4 a favor del ex titular. En cambio el partido entre Inui y Gil iba como el del capitán solo que unos juegos menos, iban 4-5 a favor de Gil, ambos con sus fríos cálculos y extrañas tácticas se anulaban entre sí, pero a diferencia de Inui, Gil, fue dejando de lado la frialdad y la extrañesa para darle paso a la fuerza bruta dejándolas en un 50-50 a su favor. Fuji y Oz, uno de los partidos mas interesantes que se vieron, cuando Ryoma decía que se parecían no mentía pero a la vez se equivocaba ya que ellos se pareen y mucho pero también son demasiado distintos y eso mismo es lo que los llevo a un tie-breack sin fin de 20-20, el parecido los deja percatarse de acciones del otro pero las mismas diferencias les dejo ganar puntos llegando a una ambigüedad sorprendente.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Vamos Ryuzaki-chan-susurró Yuki viendo a su compañera y amiga jugando el último partido del día, el partido que decidiría quien sería capitana y la sub-capitana, estaban en una tie-breack de 4-5, un punto más y Sakuno sería la nueva capitana del equipo femenino.

-Bien Sakuno, solo tienes que anotar un punto-se dijo Sakuno a sí misma a punto de hacer un saque-pierna, cadera, brazo-decía acomodándose para hacer el saque, el cual salio perfectamente y tras esto comenzó con el splits steps con un pie contagiado por Ryoma pudiendo llegar a las pelotas con completa rapidez y sencillez.

Pock, pock, rechinido, pock, pock, rechinido, esos eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban, todos ahí estaban pendientes del asombroso partido que estaban presenciando, entre la sub-capitana y una de las mejores titulares y solo una falla o una gran habilidad podría decidir el destino del equipo. Pock, pock, punto.

Sakuno callo de rodillas, no podía creerlo tanto esfuerzo y...

-Juego y partido Ryuzaki, 6 juegos a 7.

...todo había resultado, toda la ayuda de Ryoma, había dados sus frutos.

-¡Ryuzaki-chan!-grito Yuki corriendo hacia ella-¡Lo lograste, eres la nueva capitana!-mientras abrazaba a Sakuno, quien aún permanecía estática en el suelo sin poder creerlo.

-Yo... gane, yo, soy la capitana, lo logre, lo hice-termino de decir poniendo las manos en torno a la boca y nariz y encorvándose hacia sus rodillas a punto de llorar de la felicidad. Cuando se recupero fue y saludo a la sub-capitana.

-Siento la demora-dijo cuando se acerco, dándole la mano.

-No te preocupes yo hubiera reaccionado igual-respondió con una sonrisa-felicitaciones, tu abuela estará orgullosa, iré verla cuando salgamos, el entrenamiento debe de seguir, Echizen se pasa con los entrenamientos.

-¡Cierto, Ryoma-kun!-dijo recordando en lo que habían quedado, tomando sus cosas y yendo hacia las canchas masculinas. Yuki y Suzuna se miran extrañadas ante tal reacción

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Juego y set para Echizen Ryoma, 6 juegos a 4-canto el arbitro mientras Ryoma se reía de la cara de Ryoga.

-Jajaja, ¿y Ryoga, que sucedió con toda la confianza que tenias a principio?

-Ya sabrás donde quedo mi confianza-dice corriendo en dirección a Ryoma quien distraído con su propia risa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo siendo atrapado a mitad de carrera, siendo sujetado por el cuello por el brazo de Ryoga-aquí esta mi confianza, ¿te gusta o más fuerte?.

-Ya... suélta...me-dice casi sin aire.

-¡Ryoma-kun!-se escucha a lo lejos, grito que para muchos era extraño menos para el aludido, y que gracias a este pudo zafar del agarre de Ryoga.

-Oye Echizen, ¿tienes idea de quien te llama de esa manera?-pregunto Momo tras él, ya que su partido había terminado en un 6-4, aún con sus peleas Ren y Masato habían logrado ganar un juego.

-La nueva capitana del equipo femenino-dijo acomodándose la gorra con una sonrisa sin mirarlo.

Momo iba a preguntar de nuevo cuando fue interrumpido por otro grito seguido de la figura de Sakuno. Ryoma por su parte se alejo un poco de Momo en dirección a la entrada a la cancha, abrió los brazos y sonrió tiernamente. Sakuno al entrar en medio de la carrera se deshizo de raquetero, chaqueta y todo objeto que le impidiera llegar con comodidad hasta Ryoma, abrazarlo y que el le diera vueltas en el aire.

-Lo logre-le dijo separándose un poco luego de que la bajara pero sin romper el abrazo.

-Lo sé, nunca perdí la fe en eso.

-Todo es gracias a ti y tu gran ayuda, sin ti no lo había logrado.

-No, todo fue gracias a ti que no te rendiste en ningún momento y le pusiste voluntad en todo. Por eso lo lograste, por ti y solo por ti.

-Me gusta cuando te pones así de tierno.

-Siempre lo soy, solo tienes que entendeme, cosas que tu ya haces-dice secando las pequeñas lagrimas que habían empezado a caer por su rostro-no llores, no me gusta verte así.

-Pero es de felicidad.

-Aún así no me gusta, me hace mal verte así-esto último lo dice en susurro, para que solo ella lo escuchara. A lo que ella solo atina a sonrojarse ocultando su rostro en la base del cuello de Ryoma y apretando el abrazo.

-¡Beso!-grito Natsuki.

-¡Les arruinaste el momento idiota!-le grito Syo.

-No me importa, yo quiero un beso.

-Como tu quieras-tras esa respuesta de Ryoma todos quedaron asombrados y expectantes de lo que hiciera, hasta la misma Sakuno, a quien Ryoma tomo con delicadeza de la barbilla y fue acercándose lentamente hasta darle a esas sonrosadas mejillas, haciendo que todo el mundo quedara estático, se habían preparado y habían estado esperando por tanto tiempo y él, él solo leda un beso en la mejilla. Todos cayeron de espaldas **(estilo anime XD) **y Natsuki, Momo y Eiji se levantaron enojados gritaron lo que todos pensaban.

-¡ESO NO ERA LO QUE QUERIAMOS!-gritaron a coro.

-Ustedes no justificaron, así que no molesten-de ignorándolos y dirigiéndose a Sakuno-toma tus cosas y ve a cambiarte te acompaño a tu casa.

-Si-levanta todo lo que tiro en el camino y se dirige a los vestidores, la tarde apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola, mis fieles seguidoras ya se q ha pasado mucho tiempo pero muchas de uds ya sabran los motivos por los cuales no he podido escribir, para los q no lo saben les aviso estoy en periodo de escritos en el liceo y con los preparativos para mi 15 no he tenido mucho tiempo, para peor se me habia roto el cargador de mi pc pero ya me compre otro así q estoy entrando nuevamente en calor. Bueno por como va esto creo q este fic va a ser mensual y no semanal, no lo digo xq quisiera sino por tantas cosas q tengo q hacer pro si me entusiasmo probablemente no +, pero solo resta esperar a q sucedera.**

**cuidense! Sayonara, bss Dani!**


	13. Cap 12

_Estaban de camino a la casa de Sakuno, hablaban de trivialidades como de costumbre; tan pronto como Sakuno se fue de las canchas Ryoma había dado su sermón de capitán._

FLASH BACK

-Bien-suspiró Ryoma dándose vuelta para ver al equipo-¿y ustedes que ven?-dice al darse cuenta que todos, hasta la mismísima Ryuzaki-sensei, lo miraban de una forma un tanto extraña.

-¡RYOSAKU!-grito Natsuki.

-¡Ryo!-grito Momo

-¡Saku!-apoyo Eiji.

-¡Terminen con eso!-grito Ryoma como respuesta ya desesperado, suspiro-equipo, acérquese, Jinguuji y Hijirikawa deben dejar de darle importancia a las peleas en medio de un partido si siguen así debilitarán al equipo, Kurusu y Shinomiya están bien, el haber estado igualado con la famosa pareja de oro ya es un logro, Ittoki estas en forma, tu estrategia de fuerza más táctica logra contrarrestar toda fuerza de cualquier adversario, Nightray buena combinación de táctica de datos y fuerza bruta si confiaras en una sola de seguro habrías perdido, Oz Bezarius has igualado a Fuji Syusuke y por poco no le ganas sigue así y pronto lo alcanzaras. Eso es todo tomen sus cosas y márchense, y ustedes-señalando a los ex-titulares-gracias por la ayuda nos vemos otro día, nos vemos en casa Ryoga-dijo tomando su raquetero y encaminándose hacia la salida.

-Nos vemos-respondió de igual forma su aniki-Ryoma-lo llama al percatarse de algo, Ryoma lo mira como respuesta-me olvide de decirte, mamá anda buscando tu campera roja para lavarla y me dijo que te preguntara si no sabías donde está.

-Mi campera roja...-dijo recordando.

FLASH BLACK

_-¿Que sucede?_

_-Son 11.30, tengo que llevarte a casa-dice mientras se levanta y se saca la campera._

_-¿Que haces?_

_-Úsala._

_-No, Ryoma te vas a enfermar._

_-No, ponétela antes de que vos te enfermes, si te pasa algo tú abuela me lo hará pagar-dice mientras pasa la campera por sus hombros__._

_END FLASH BACK_

_-...dile que no se preocupe que yo se la llevo después-dijo con cierto nerviosismo de que sospechara algo. Estaba apunto de marcharse cuando es retenido nuevamente, esta vez por Ryuzaki-sensei._

_-Ryoma, esa campera tuya, ¿no es la que le prestaste a Sakuno la otra noche hace un par de semanas?-pregunto atrayendo la atención de todos.__ "__Ella lo esta disfrutando, en verdad lo hace" __pensaba Ryoma ante el comentario de la entrenadora._

-Así que el O'chibi ya es todo un galán-comento Eiji.

-Eso parece-respondió Momo.

-Momo, Eiji deberían de parar de molestar a Echizen-dijo Oishi-recuerden que él es el nuevo capitán y nosotros estamos bajo sus ordenes-Ryoma callo en la cuenta de que la mamá de Seigaku tenía razón por lo que sonríe malévolamente.

-Podría castigarlos con el pedido que le hice a Inui-sempai-dijo Ryoma haciendo que ambos quedaran azules del susto-pero, como estoy de buenas lo dejare pasar-tras escuchar esto volvieron a su color original-aún asi para la próxima me las van a pagar-dedicándoles una de sus miradas más frías para después salir definitivamente.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Tras recordar esto Ryoma suspira llamando la atención de su compañera.

-¿Sucede algo, Ryoma-kun?

-No, nada, solo recordaba lo persistentes que son los chicos.

-Si lo son, el imaginarnos juntos es extraño-palabra tras palabra Sakuno iba bajando el volumen se su voz, trataba de hacer pasar de ser percibidos sus sentimientos pero aún así duele.

-Si pero extraño no significa imposible-dijo sin pensar y el sentir la mirada carmesí hiso que se pusiera nervioso-digo, hasta hace un tiempo atrás nadie creía que nosotros llegáramos a ser tan unidos y aquí estamos los dos, no sé, no sabemos lo que nos deparará el futuro, quizás todo cambie a partir de hoy, de mañana o algún otro día no lo sé, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que el destino no ha dejado de jugar con nosotros hasta que llegue a su objetivo y todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que suceda y rezar a kami que sea bueno-había comenzado para emendar lo que había dicho en un principio, pero después comenzó a pensar en voz alta haciendo que Sakuno analizara cada cosa de lo dicho.

-Es verdad, solo hay que esperar por el destino, no sabía que pensaras así Ryoma-kun.

-Lo hago cada vez que me pongo a analizar sobre mi vida y todo lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos años.

-Si, es increíble como pasa el tiempo-dice abrazando tiernamente el brazo de Ryoma.

-Si, lo es-tomando la mano de Sakuno.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, el sentir al otro a su lado era más que suficiente. Así llegaron a la casa, Ryoma se despidió de Sakuno no sin antes pedirle su campera y decirle que pasaría por ella dentro de una hora, cuando ella pregunto él le respondió que lo sabría cuando llegara para después irse a su casa. _"Me pregunto que planeará Ryoma, tal vez quera llevarme a celebrar por mi puesto como nueva capitana o algún lugar en especial, quién sabe mejor prevenir que lamentar" _pensaba Sakuno después de ver a Ryoma partir para luego subir corriendo las escaleras rumbo al baño para bañarse y estar lista para cuando llegara.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 **

Ryoma iba caminando rumbo a su casa después de haber dejado a Sakuno; ya tenía todo planeado llegaría, tomaría un baño, tomaría su guitarra e iría a practicar con ella para el festival, siendo sincero, la idea mucho no le agradaba pero se lo había prometido y una promesa es una promesa, además a ella no la podía desilusionar, por más que quisiera evitar ese festival iría, lo peor que podría pasar no pasaría, sus familia nunca se enteraría sobre él. Amenos que...

-Amenos que... Ryoga se lo diga-dijo Ryoma en voz alta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando por lo que comenzó a caminar más rápido para poder evitar la catástrofe.

Cuando llego Karupin lo recibió con un maullido, él solo le sonrío mientras lo tomaba en brazos y entraba a la casa, preguntó por Ryoga a lo que su madre respondió que estaba trabajando ya que necesitarían unos meseros mas en le bar y ya de paso repondría las horas que estuvo fuera, tras escuchar esto Ryoma volvió a respirar tranquilo para hacer lo que tenía planeado, lo único que pediría es que su aniki no abriera la boca mientras estaba fuera.

Tras haber dado todas las vueltas que tenía que dar dentro de su casa prosiguió a retirarse no sin ante avisarle a su madre de que volvería para la cena, ya estaba por abrir la puerta cuando su padre lo llamó.

-Oye, Ryoma-no se dio vuelta, sabía que su padre también le estaba dando la espalda por lo que se quedo así.

-¿Que sucede?

-Nada, solo que tengo que hablar contigo.

-Estoy de salida.

-Lo se, solo quiero que cuando regreses me dediques un momento-dijo dando vuelta la cabeza para ver la espalda de su hijo.

-Claro, papá-dijo de igual forma que su mayor dedicándole una sonrisa para después salir.

-Me he demorado un poco, ¿no lo crees, Rinko?-le pregunto a su esposa sabiendo que ella lo había escuchado todo.

-Puede ser-dijo dejándose ver-pero estas haciendo lo correcto.

-Eso espero. A todo esto ¿a donde habrá ido con esa guitarra?

-¿La que le regalo papá?-Nanjiroh asiente-no sé, me dijo que iba a salir pero no me dijo a donde.

-Tengo el presentimiento de con quién salió.

-¿Con quién?

-La nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei, no se si te diste cuenta, pero cuando ella estuvo aquí él estaba con la guitarra y por lo que se nunca la toco aunque ti padre se lo pidiera y tampoco saco de su funda desde que se la regalaron.

-Tienes razón, Sakuno-chan esta cambiando a nuestro hijo.

-No solo eso, él esta creciendo.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Al llegar toco timbre y la persona que le abrió no era nada más ni nada menos que Sumire, era de esperarse, debió de terminar rápidamente de arreglar todo lo del club, y su nieta no habría terminado de arreglarse, nada atípico.

-Ryoma, pasa Sakuno baja en un momento.

-No se moleste, la espero acá.

-¿Sabes?, escuche el rumor de que estabas de buen humor, no lo creí hasta que te vi correr siendo perseguido por Sakuno y en el entrenamiento, me pregunto que te habrá dejado así.

-Muchas cosas-esa respuesta solo hiso que la mayor riera.

-Dime Ryoma, ¿qué es lo que pretendes con Sakuno?.

-¿Qué?-tenía que admitirlo esa pregunta o había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi nieta y qué pretendes con ella?

-Es solo una amiga, no pretendo nada con ella.

-La verdad-dijo seriamente. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, decirle todo a su entrenadora abuela de su amada o ocultarlo todo hasta que él se lo diga algún día.

-Yo...

-Lamento la demora-interrumpió Sakuno saliendo de la casa.

-No te preocupes Ryoma y yo estuvimos hablando durante el rato, ¿no es así?-dijo Sumire mirando a Ryoma.

-S-si.

-¿Esta todo bien. Ryoma-kun?, pareces un poco intranquilo.

-Si no es nada, no te preocupes.

-Bien entonces vamos, nos vemos abuela-dijo acercándose a Ryoma y saludándola con la mano.

-Nos vemos-saludando de igual forma-ah, Ryoma-este se da vuelta para verla-a ti es el único al que se la confiaría-él sabía perfectamente a loque refería.

-¿De que hablaba mi abuela?-preguntó una vez que esta entro y se pusieron a caminar.

-Ella y yo nos entendemos

-No me lo vas a decir aunque te insista y estés de buenas ¿verdad?

-Bingo.

-Ah... no hay de otra. Bien entonces ¿a donde vamos?.

-Primero vamos a practicar para el festival, para eso traigo la guitarra-dice señalando la funda que llevaba en la espalda-y después vamos festejar tu nuevo titulo como capitana, Ryuzaki-taichou, me gusta.

-Ahora estamos a la misma altura Echizen-taichou.

-Eso parece Ryuzaki.

-Entonces tendremos que arreglar una junta para un entrenamiento mixto.

-¿Y derrotarte frente ambos equipos? Con mucho gusto.

-Usted tiene un orgullo muy grande ¿sabía eso señor Echizen?

-Y usted tiene muchas agallas señorita Ryuzaki.

Ambos rieron y siguieron de largo con su camino sería una larga y agradable tarde solo para ellos dos..., o no.

* * *

**Hola! la verdad no quería dejarlo tan así lo quería más largo pero como q medio me bloquee y quede por esa y decidí subirlo antes de que quede en el olvido, ahora va a comenzar la parte más entretenida, por lo menos para mi, siendo sincera por momentos los capitulos anteriores eran entretenidos, ahora asta yo voy a estas expectante de qué se me pasara por la mente ahora.**

**Buena aquí me despido espero poder actualizar lo antes posible, sayonara bss Dani!**


End file.
